Sad Kitsune Love
by Silverfox9
Summary: It starts out with Mina, a slave of Togoru and the only female on his team. She hates Togoru but she also has a small problem, she's in love with Kurama!
1. Mina

SAD KITSUNE LOVE

Author: Hi everyone! I'm Silverfox and this is my first fanfict that was posted on the internet! I got this idea a long time ago when me and my friends were discussing cute anime boys. Well one thing led to another and the result of that conversation was this fanfict!

Chapter 1  
Mina

Mina watched Team Urameshi pick off their opponents one by one. She smiled.  
'Little Yusuke, wise Kurama, ruthless Hiei, idiot Kuwabara, you're all so confident, so carefree. I envy you guys. You all don't work for the Togoru's.' She thought. Her smile faded. 'Why didn't he just kill me?! It would have been easier!' She made a fist.

'He killed all of my family and my pack... just for me... now I'm a slave. I used to be the leader of a great tribe. And now what am I? The scurry maid for the Togoru brothers?!' She brushed away her furious tears.

"What's the matter? Team Urameshi scare you?" A voice drawled from behind her. Her fox ears twitched. She recognized the voice immediately. "Yeah right, Karasu. I was just thinking about how to kill Togoru and the rest of the team." She laughed hollowly.

"Is that what you think about everyday? Suicide?" Karasu asked her. Mina decided not to answer. "Is that a 'yes'? Do you wallow in self-pity all of the time?" He laughed cruelly when she growled.

Instead of answering or making a snide remark about his past, Mina whirled around glaring at him. Her death gaze did nothing to him. His cold black eyes stared coolly into her green ones.

"What do you want?" She snarled after a moment. "The youngest Togoru wishes to speak with you."

"Fine! I'm going!" She spat. Then she pushed past him and left. Karasu followed silently.

As Mina left the Dark Tournament stadium, her ears began to twitch again. The sound of quiet footsteps could be heard behind her. She sniffed cautiously and kept walking slowly. She didn't want her follower to realize she heard him.

She sniffed again and the scent of Kurama reached her nose and her heart leapt. She had only met him a couple of times and it was normally her team. Still, all the while, she had a crush on him. When she watched Team Urameshi, her eyes always seemed to wander over to him.

He walked right past her, not even glancing at her. Her heart slowed as he disappeared in the mass of trees ahead. She sighed. She knew that she could never 'be' with him since their teams were bitter rivals. (Or the team leaders anyway) She stopped walking.

Suddenly she was surrounded by Team Urameshi and their girls. Oh how she longed to be part of their group! Most of them were talking or laughing. Kuwabara as usual was making an ass out of himself. Hiei walked in the back of the others, isolated from the rest.

As he passed by he glanced at her and smirked. She then realized that his bandanna he wore was glowing. He had read her mind, her thoughts. She began to blush, but then caught herself and glared back at him. Then he was gone.

"Who gave him the right to read my thoughts anyway?!" She said aloud. With a loud sigh she began walking again, in the direction of the place where her team stayed.


	2. The meetings

SAD KITSUNE LOVE  
  
Author: Hi everyone! Oh I'm so happy! Some read my story! Happy Happy Joy Joy! I was soo nervous about becoming a author! Yay, they even e-mailed me! I love mail! Send more mail people! Also, I'm sorry to have made Chapter 1 so short. I was scared to put too much in, so I'll try to make the rest a tad bit longer! Now, onward with the story!  
  
Chapter 2 The meeting  
  
Mina trudged down the path. She wanted to skip the stupid meeting so badly! 'Hm, I wonder, could I...,' She froze. She could smell Karasu and he was right behind her. She gave up all hope. She knew that he would make sure she went, if not, well, she didn't want to think about it. With a small sigh, she broke into a run, hoping to get the meeting over with soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You're late. Later than usual." Togoru said. "I ran into Team Urameshi on my way, they delayed me for a couple of minutes." She lied. "I'd be careful around them. They'll make it to the final round and we'll kill them all. Don't get attached to one of them. And be careful what you say to me. You shouldn't lie." Togoru warned.  
  
She growled in response. 'Damn you Karasu!' Togoru took of his sunglasses and began to polish them on his green shirt. She crossed her arms, annoyed. "What do you want me for? Why did you summon me?!" She shouted, impatient.  
  
It was rare for her to get so angry, she was good at controlling her temper. She surprised herself. If Togoru was surprised, he didn't show it. Instead he put his shades back on. "I sent for you because there's a message someone gave me. You might find it interesting." He said calmly.  
  
"What was the message?" She asked deadly calm and cold at the same time. "One member of your pack survived. His name was Yoko Kurama. It seems someone on Team Urameshi is reincarnated from him." Togoru replied.  
  
'Kurama! Great, now what am I going to do?!' She thought annoyed. Her pulse quickened. Yoko used to be her boyfriend, but then he wanted something more than regular life and he ran off, leaving her heart broken. She still wasn't over it no matter how much she tried to deny it. Last she heard he was a thief. It didn't matter to her though. She had loved him regardless.  
  
Togoru watched her to see her reaction. When she didn't do anything he asked, "What are you going to do? Let him get killed?" She didn't answer. She hardly answered questions. Mina rose from her seat across from him and went up to her room to think. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Kurama is Yoko Kurama. Why didn't I see this before? Kurama almost has the name as him.' Mentally hit herself. She laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It seemed to have Kurama's face engraved in it. She sighed. Lately she seemed to do that a lot.  
  
"What should I do?!" She whined to herself. She was glade that the walls had an enchantment so that no one could hear her. "Why is life so hard? Is Satan out to get me?" (I've thought that before) Annoyed, she buried her face into her hands and began to cry out of frustration.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama perched on a rock. 'That girl, I feel like I've met her before... Not in this life but as Yoko Kurama. I feel like she was someone special to me.' He thought. When he was reborn, slowly he lost some of his memories. Mostly about people he knew. 'I'm just going to have to find out for myself.' He crossed his arms, looking at the ground. He could hear someone approaching. "Who's there?" He cried out. Hiei stepped out from the woods. "Like to know who that girl is?" Hiei asked.  
  
Author: Dun Dun Dun! What's going to happen? Actually I'm not too sure so people, I could really use your reviews about now! And I'm sorry. I tried to make it longer but it was hard! 


	3. Wish upon a shooting star

SAD KITSUNE LOVE  
  
Author: Hello! No one's really helping me out ~.~ Please R/R I need as many reviews as possible! Review every chapter PLEASE!! *.~  
  
Just for a review: Mina is a girl who is enslaved by Togoru, the man who killed her family, tribe, her hopes. She then finds out that her old lover, Yoko Kurama has survived and is now Kurama, the guy whom she has a crush on. We just left off to when Hiei was going to reveal to her crush who she really is.  
  
Chapter 3: Wish upon a shooting star  
  
"Like to know who that girl is?" Hiei asked. "Who?" Kurama asked. He was used to Hiei reading his mind. "The girl is your old girlfriend. The one that you left when you were Yoko Kurama." Hiei said, his voice rough as always.  
  
"Is that so? I was wondering who she was." Kurama replied thoughtfully. "So what are you going to do Kurama?" Hiei asked with his regular smirk. Kurama shrugged. 'If it was a long time ago, why bother?' He thought. As usual Hiei heard his thought.  
  
"Small point Kurama. Your in luck because she likes you." Hiei said, then he left, as if he never was there. Kurama closed his eyes and tried to remember the girl but only the image of what she looked like now came to his mind. 'I don't even know her name. And what's wrong with Hiei, sounded like he was mad or jealous.' He thought. Looking up at the sky, he could see some stars shining. Just as he was about to leave, he saw a shooting star. He smiled. 'Make a wish.' He thought. "I wish for..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I wish to meet Kurama for real, not just a team encounter." Mina said after seeing a shooting star. Little did she know that it was the same one Kurama had wished upon. She continued to walk the forest path, oblivious to the fact that darkness was falling.  
  
A thick fog began to surround her. She stopped suddenly. She realized she was lost. 'No matter, I'll just sniff my way out.' She thought. She sniffed the air for the smell of the hotel, but all she could smell was fog. 'Shit. Just what I needed.' Her black kitsune ears went back. Someone was coming.  
  
Annoyed since she couldn't see anything and because she couldn't smell anyone, she pulled out her katana. A figure emerged from the fog. The person was on the tall side with long hair. She then realized it was none other than Kurama. Startled she put her sword away. She didn't expect the wish to come true so early. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama walked on the path to go to the hotel. Or the one he thought would lead him there anyway. Suddenly he froze. There was someone ahead of him. He tried to catch the person's scent but the fog covered it. He took a couple of cautious steps forward.  
  
He noticed that in the person's hand was a katana. The person was looking around wildly probably looking for me. He thought slightly amused. Then the person seemed to spot him and put away the katana. He realized it was a girl, the same one from yesterday. 'She's beautiful up close. Why didn't I notice earlier?' He thought.  
  
The girl looked up at him. She seemed mesmerized by his appearance. He was a bit surprised himself. "Are you alright?" Kurama asked her. She tried to speak, but her voice was lost, she nodded.  
  
'I don't believe it, up close he's the spitting image of Yoko, except younger. His eyes aren't as cold, but they seem sad. A lot like my own.' She thought. They gazed into each others green eyes.  
  
'Strange, this girl reminds me of myself. Lost, alone, not knowing what to do. It's like gazing into my reflection, except it's a girl staring back at me. Her fox appearance is reminds me of Yoko Kurama, except black. Like his soul image.' Kurama thought. (Man he sure can get deep and spiritual! It's soo kawaii!)  
  
I recognize you. You're on the opposing team, Team Togoru." He said. (I think it's a bit lame. I told you I need help!) She nodded curtly. Her dazed look gone. Instead a look of venom spread across her face, making him step back.  
  
"I hate my team. The only reason I'm on the team is because I was enslaved by Togoru!" She told him. She sounded a lot like Hiei, except (if even possible) colder. More angry. "Are you going to the hotel?" He asked. She nodded. "Well let us go then." He said. He headed down the path, she followed. "Oh, by the way, I never had the pleasure of finding out your name." He said. (Oh, that's makes him sound soo cute!!) "It's Mina." She replied. "Mina? That's a pretty name." He said. She blushed, but since it was dark he didn't see, or if he did he pretended not to notice.  
  
Author: Well, I'll try to update soon, I promise! Anyway, they should be together, neh? I was also wondering if I should make a character for Hiei. I don't really know, soo PLEASE review! I love reviews!! Also e-mail me! Give me ideas! E-mail address is *ktye03@aol.com* So I should now try to do chapter 4 eh? 


	4. Lost for a night, rained for a day

SAD KITSUNE LOVE  
  
Author: Hi again. Sorry I didn't update sooner it was because I was on neopets and I found out about this girl named Jasmine. She lost her father on Sept.11, 2001. Her mom's in the Hospital. If any of you have a game on neopets e-mail me please! If you do I will give you a message and you e-mail it to all your neo-friends. What's in it for you, you ask, well for every e-mail you send Jasmine gets 10 cents for her moms surgery and if you send the message to 15 people you get a Ghost paint brush and 250,000 neo-points. So PLEASE help this little girl!!  
  
I would also like to thank all of you people who reviewed and sent me e- mail, it helped a lot. I also loved the mail ^.~! Please keep writing, even if it's only to chat!! Now I shall begin the story!  
  
Chapter 4: Lost for a night, rained for a day  
  
Mina and Kurama walked for what seemed like hours until they finally sat down. "I don't think we're going to find the hotel tonight." Mina said plopping down next to Kurama. "I agree, we should wait till mourning, when the fog clears up. If we keep wondering we'll get ourselves into a worst state." Kurama said.  
  
Mina silently agreed. They fell onto their backs to look up at the stars. (Does fog block the sky? I hope not since I put it doesn't!) Kurama remembered the shooting star. 'It's surprising, I wish on a star to meet the girl, then an hour later here she is. I never thought a wish to be answered so quickly.' He thought. Mina was thinking the same.  
  
'I wonder why my wish was answered so quickly. Is it possible he wished for the same thing?' She thought. 'Nah. Just a coincidence is all. Satan probably decided to lay off for a while and let God smile on me. (Another one of my thoughts. I thought no one would read my story, least e-mail me)' She smiled grimly. 'Wonder what Togoru thinks. Lost his little maid.' She closed her eyes. She wouldn't be able to explain since they had a match 'round noon.  
  
'Great. I won't even get a shower.' She watched the stars twinkle. Silently she prayed. "Please help me to get away from Togoru. Help me find Yoko Kurama."  
  
She whispered. She didn't mean for Kurama to hear.  
  
He glanced at her. "He is gone." He said quietly. "I know. I was just hoping for a way..." She trailed off. It hurt her. "You're not the only one." Kurama said bitterly. He'd been trying to get back to his old self for years. Mina noted the venom in his voice.  
  
"You're him. Not his reincarnation..." She broke off when he turned on his side to face her. "You're right." She turned away from his emerald eyes. They reminded her of Yoko too much, even if Yoko's were amber. Kurama saw the tiny tear that fell. Mina didn't make a move to brush it off. She closed her eyes and turned her back to Kurama.  
  
'Why am I being like this?' She thought angrily. Mina got up and left, she disappeared into the mist. Kurama sighed. 'I should follow her but, she needs time. She can take of herself.' With that thought he fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mina ran through the darkness as if trying to run away from her misery. She tripped over a rock. She went flying. She was sore and her knees were scraped, but in a matter of seconds they began to heal. Laying there on her knees on her knees she cried. She sobbed herself hoarse. When she could cry no more, she rolled into a ball, and exhaustion took over her. She fell asleep.  
  
*The Next Mourning.....*  
  
Mina walked down the path she had come. She was lonely and wanted to apologize Kurama. When she got to the small area, Kurama was there, sleeping peacefully. She smiled, he looked so cute. (Yea I bet) She went next to him. There she curled into a ball, with her tail covering her eyes and fell asleep to the sound of his deep and even breathing.  
  
No more than an hour later Kurama woke. He heard a sound, the sound of breathing. Then he realized that it was Mina, she was curled next to him. 'Even more beautiful when sleeping. Her face isn't lined with worry, she shows no sign of hate, of pain, she just looks innocent and peaceful.' He thought. No sooner did he think that when it began to rain.  
  
Mina woke with a start at the feel of water. Kurama was looking up at the sky. "Is there any shelter nearby?" She asked him. Startled he looked down at her. "I think I saw a cave nearby." He replied, getting up. She tried to get up but she wobbled and fell. As luck would have it, her ankle was broken.  
  
"Damn." She muttered. "Let me see it." He said, bending down. He examined it and came to a conclusion. "It's not broken too bad. Only in one place. It seems the bone moved a little." She nodded, wincing as she tried to bring herself to her knees. Kurama smiled at her persistence then put his hands into hers.  
  
He lifted her up and onto her feet. "Let's see if you can walk." With the rain pouring he could barely see when she nodded. She took a step and would have fallen if Kurama didn't still have her hand. His other hand went around her waist to keep her from falling.  
  
He pulled her to him so she wouldn't lose her balance. When she was finally stable she began to blush. 'Great now he thinks I'm a total klutz along with being a crybaby.' She thought. "I'm going to have to carry you." He told her, lifting her up. She aloud herself to become limp, helping him so it would be easier. She blushed deeper crimson when she realized what position she was being pulled into. It was the bridal carry.  
  
"Something the matter?" He asked, seeing her red face. She blushed even deeper. "I'm just embarrassed." She said, moving her head down so her raven bangs would block her face. She didn't want him to see her expression. Secretly, deep down, she was happy to be so close to him. He carried her into the cave he had seen, and laid her down gently. "Thanks. With out you I would still be in lost in the woods." She said, sheepishly. "Sorry to be such a bother to you." She sounded so sad he felt his heart go out to her.  
  
"You're no bother." He said, softly, removing her plastered hair from her eyes. Her jade eyes blinked up at him. She could feel herself falling for him even more. Tears blocked her vision. 'He so kind and gentle. No one I know would of helped me like he does. He makes me feel so happy, he makes me feel loved.' Tears slid down her cheeks as she gazed upon his kind eyes.  
  
Author: Sorry to leave a cliffhanger, couldn't resist. I need more reviews to keep me going. The more you guys review or e-mail the more motivated I become! So please tell me how the story is! I think Hiei's new girlfriend is going to come in after the next chapter. (Chapter 6) It matters how soon the girl e-mails me so I can get a move on. Any way, I'll update the next chapter after I get a couple of reviews!! 


	5. In the cave

SAD KITSUNE LOVE  
  
Author: For those who ask why I don't put a disclaimer, it's because it's stupid. Everyone knows that a teen doesn't own YYH! People who e-mail are the best! Reviewers are cool! Well, about the cliff hanger, sorry. I got a bad e-mail 'cause of it and it was SCARY!! ~.~ I promise to not leave a bad cliff hanger next time. (Maybe just a little one....) People who neo-mailed me... thanks. You helped the girl a lot! How did you guys like the longer chapter? I'll try to make more longer ones! And how Mina got to Kurama... don't know. Maybe she didn't feel the pain till then, I've had that happen to me!  
  
Review: Mina is a kitsune girl enslaved to Togoru because he killed her family, friends, the tribe she was the leader of. She had once loved a guy named Yoko, now she's in love with Kurama! I left off when Mina had broken her ankle and Kurama helped her. He was acting nice and she began to cry. Lets see what happens!!  
  
Chapter 5: In the cave  
  
What happen:  
  
"You're no bother." He said, softly, removing her plastered hair from her eyes. Her jade eyes blinked up at him. She could feel herself falling for him even more. Tears blocked her vision. 'He so kind and gentle. No one I know would of helped me like he does. He makes me feel so happy, he makes me feel loved.' Tears slid down her cheeks as she gazed upon his kind eyes.  
  
Now:  
  
Surprised he drew back. "Some thing the matter?" He asked, feeling a little hurt. (Why I don't know. Something my friend told me to put in) "No-no-no-no-no!" She stuttered. "It's just...." She blushed harder. "You're really sweet... and erm... caring..." She avoided his gaze.  
  
Her ebony ears lowered and her tail drooped. Feeling rather embarrassed, she tried to walk to the nearest rock and failed miserably. She started to fall, but Kurama caught her easily. "You shouldn't try to walk yet." He scolded, sitting her down on the rock she had wanted to get to.  
  
Crouching he examined her foot again. "I'll be right back." He said, turning to leave. "Where are you going?" She asked, a little worried. "To get the herbs needed to heal that foot." He replied. She slumped against the cave wall and nodded. With that he left. She watched him leave and sighed. Shivering, she tried to fall asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When she woke a couple of hours later, Kurama wasn't there. Panicked, she tried to get up. Instead she fell. She landed on her back. With a tremendous effort she sat up. Rubbing her back, she leaned against the rock.  
  
Kurama chose that moment to come in. To her great surprise, he wasn't soaked, as she thought he would be. In one hand he carried a bunch of roots and leaves and such. In the other he carried a cup of something. He sat down next to her. Pulling out of his pocket (Imaginary) gauze and wrap, he began to crush the herbs together. "I see you've tried to move again." He said softly.  
  
She reddened. "Because... er... I was worried..." She answered, finding the wall really interesting. "Worried I wouldn't come back and leave you?" He whispered. She nodded to the wall. "You don't trust people much do you?" His voice was sad and soft, just loud enough for her to hear him.  
  
She turned to face him clumsily, losing her balance. He put an arm around her to steady her. Leaning heavily against him so she wouldn't fall, she finally faced him. His emerald stared into her own. "Don't worry I know how you feel." Kurama said, reading the sadness in her face  
  
"No. No one does." She said flatly, trying to sit down, with his help, of course. "You have no idea." Kurama snorted at the comment. "When I became a human, I isolated myself, I didn't think I could trust no one, not even my human family." He said.  
  
Mina looked into his green eyes. "How did you learn to trust?" She asked quietly. "I started love. I started to care." He replied simply. "I don't think I could do that." She looked down at the floor. "Anyone can. It takes time, when the right person comes along... you'll see." He said gently.  
  
"I think that person already came." She whispered. Kurama blushed, then went back to crushing the herbs together. When the task was done he rubbed the bits against the gauze wrap. The gauze turned a forest green color. "There." He muttered to himself. He elevated her foot with a pile of rocks and started to wrap it tight.  
  
When he was done, he stood her up. "Try and walk now." He told her. She shrugged. He slung her arm around his neck and put an arm around her waist. She took his hand and tried to take a step. To her surprise, she didn't fall. Her foot throbbed a little but she was okay.  
  
She took another cautious step. Then another. They continued that way, till they went around the whole cavern. Mina smiled happily, something rare. "Good. You're healing a lot faster than I  
  
thought." He told her with a small smile. "Yeah. Do you think I can fight tonight?"She asked. "No. You'll have to sit tonight out. You can fight tomorrow though."  
  
Her smile widened. "Good." She sat down. He sat next to her. Suddenly a look of horror spread on her pretty features. "Oh shit! Togoru's gonna kill me for sure!" She shivered. She couldn't stop. Not only the fact that Togoru would kill her if needed but also because she was soaked.  
  
Kurama took off his outer kimono (Is that right?) and placed it around her. "How's that?" She could only nod in response. She was mesmerized by his muscular body. (I would be too). Sure she had seen her team bare chested (Do no e-mail me about this) but it was different to her since she liked him.  
  
Kurama noticed her staring. "Not what you expected huh?" He laughed lightly. Mina could feel her face going totally red."S-sorry." Cleaning her nails seemed really important to her at that moment. "No need to apologize. Mother was just as surprised. She even asked if I was the same person." Mina felt saddened by the word mother. Kurama noticed. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you sad."  
  
Author: Sorry, I know I promised to make Hiei's girlfriend show up in the next chapter, but... I went into detail in some parts and never got to where I needed. I will try to have her appear at least in the next chappie.  
  
Kittykat: Baka  
  
Silverfox: I said sorry!  
  
Hiei_lover: I don't mind!  
  
Kittykat: That's because you don't want him to have a girlfriend  
  
Hiei: Shut-up  
  
All: Sweat drop 


	6. Slip away in the cloak of night

SAD KITSUNE LOVE  
  
Author: Thanks for waiting patiently. Fanfict net was down for a while :( I finally got around to number 6! Hiei's girlfriend shall make her appearance, if everything goes well that is. I apologize if not! (Gomen, gomen, GOMEN) This chapter might have a bit of romance... matters how well I can refrain myself from laughing, I just read 'Sugar Rush' and the very name makes me laugh. Hiei: It NOT funny!! Kittykat: Sugar Rush. Silver fox: He, he, ha, ha, HAA!! Kittykat: Yep, she's nuts. Well, time to get cracking. On the story I mean...  
  
Chapter 6 : Slip away in the cloak of night  
  
Mina shook her head. "No! I'm not sad! Quite contrary!" She managed a weak smile. Kurama smiled. "That's not what your actions are saying." Mina grew (If possible) even redder. She decided to change the subject. "How will I explain this to my team! Interacting with the enemy, I won't live through this!"  
  
Kurama's smile instantly disappeared. "I was wondering the same thing." He replied thoughtfully. "Great. Karasu will finally get his wish. Hello god, please take me to heaven, I'm not a bad person, really." Mina muttered under her breath.  
  
Kurama gave her a significant glance. "God'll take you in." He joked. "If they crucify you, your now his adopted daughter." Mina chuckled. "Heh he, maybe..." Kurama looked outside. "It's getting late... maybe you should stay at our hotel for the night." He said thoughtfully. "I don't know how the rest of your friends would take it." She mumbled.  
  
"Tch. Don't worry, unlike Togoru, Yuske has a heart." Kurama said, helping her up. Still mumbling about the others, Mina and Kurama set off to Urameshi's hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mina slumped against the elevator wall. "I'm not too sure about this." Kurama just leaned against the wall, next to her and waited. Finally the elevator stopped. When they got out, Mina was greeted by a weird sight indeed. (I think they're in the lounge)  
  
Kuwabara was being beaten in arm wrestling (His sister, Someone e- mail me her name please!!), Keiko and Yuske were in a fight, Kuwabara kept trying to hit on a girl (Yukina), Botan and Genkai were talking, plus Hiei was in a corner making snide comments about Kuwabara, getting him angry and making him lose to the girl.  
  
All of the commotion stopped as they entered the room. A moment of silence past,  
  
making Mina very uncomfortable. Then a new type of commotion started. Everyone swarmed around them asking questions and such. "Who's the girl Kurama?" Yuske asked. "His new girlfriend." Came Hiei's remark. That got everyone's attention. They all stared at the two. Kurama rolled his eyes as Mina blushed.  
  
"Botan, Keiko, could she sleep in your room tonight?" He asked. Keiko nodded. "Of course!" Botan said enthusiastically. Botan grabbed poor Mina's arm and started to drag her to their room. Mina gave a helpless look at Kurama, then disappeared into the room with Keiko and Shiziru (that is her name, ne?) at her heels.  
  
Yuske muttered something about 'Gossip queens' before turning to Kurama. "So, really, who is she?" Kurama shrugged. "She broke her ankle, I helped her. End of story. I'm tiered so, I bid you goodnight." (Did he act a little out of character just now?) He masked his feelings for the girl, but Hiei, of course, knew better.  
  
He stepped in Kurama's way. "Why did you bring her here. You know Togoru will be looking for her, or his little minions. You dig us an early grave Kurama." He said, his voice expressionless. Yuske seemed to perk when he heard the name 'Togoru'. "She's with Togoru?!" He yelled, (that is him, right?).  
  
"She's on his team." Hiei informed him. "Kurama how could you bring her here!!!" Kurama didn't answer. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, concealing his anger. "She needs help. Her family and tr- village was slaughtered by Togoru." He said flatly. "Well in that case.." Yuske stopped struggling against Kuwabara, who had been trying to stop him from barging in on the girls and demanding Mina to get out. "Let her stay as long as she needs..." Hiei mumbled something about an early demise, then went to his room.  
  
"What's the girl's name?" Yuske asked. "Mina." Kurama replied. "She's pretty, and..." Kuwabara started but was cut off by a glare from Yuske. It was good too, Kurama's fox instincts almost went overboard with annoyance and anger, tinted with a little jealousy. It was totally not like him, then he figured Yoko Kurama's blood had past through him.  
  
'Hnn.. I'm acting like that manga hybrid Inuyasha now!' He thought annoyed. Aloud he said, "We should all get some sleep, we have a fight tomorrow." Then he left for his room.  
  
Meanwhile with the 'Gossip Queens':  
  
"How'd you meet Kurama?" Botan asked. Mina annoyed of all the questions shrugged. "We just happen to meet by accident in the fog. Then I tripped and broke my ankle. Kurama helped me along the way!" She said for the millionth time. "Oh c'mon, don't be shy!" Botan said with a little laugh. "Botan, lay off the girl. She's probably tiered from walking, let her rest." Shiziru said.  
  
Keiko agreed silently, sometimes Botan could get rather irritating. Mina smiled. "I don't mind her questions. She just seems to ask the same one over and over." She said, politely. Actually, she really didn't mind. She had never talked to so many people that weren't interested on how well she could serve or fight. She had never 'gossiped' before.  
  
"So, Mina, was it? Tell us a little about yourself."Shiziru said. "Err... okay. 200 years ago I was a leader of a tribe of kitsunes. This tribe was nameless, and brutal. They killed everything in it's path. One day, a girl, me, came the leader, I was just as ruthless. Till one day our tribe took in a injured fox. He appeared to be barely a year older than me in demon years, so confronted him. I decided he should stay.  
  
"He stayed with me and my younger brother, my father and my mother. All of my sisters didn't mind him since he was really, er.. Handsome, is what you guys say?" He asked, with a nod from the group she continued.  
  
"My brothers liked him since he was the best in all of our tribe, he could beat anyone at their own game. Gradually, I fell in love with him. When I finally told him..." She paused. Emotion was coming into her voice, she fought it down. The girls waited, seemingly intrigued by her story. "When I finally told him, he said that he loved me too. I was happy that night. But in the morning he was gone. He left a note that said, 'I'm sorry but I can't stay with you. Bye, Yoko Kurama' That was then when the tribe became soft."  
  
She paused for a deep breath. Shiziru was looking at her oddly. Mina looked up at her. "Yoko Kurama, Sounds a lot like Kurama doesn't it?" Botan said, a little nervous. She realized that this girl was a little strange and probably bitter for revenge.  
  
Mina nodded. "A couple of years later, Togoru came to our weakened tribe. He said he wanted to fight me, but I refused, weakened. He started to kill my people. Pride hurt, I still wouldn't fight him. He killed everyone, including my family. I still wouldn't and he enslaved me. Now... I serve as his maid and his lower team member." She finished her life story, closing her eyes, seeing the painful memories again.  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Keiko opened it. "Oh.. Kurama.." She stepped back, allowing him to pass through. Before Botan could crack a joke, Kurama spoke. "Mina, Togoru's looking for you. You have to get away from here as fast as you can." He pulled her into a standing position. "Kurama, do you have to be so rough?" Botan asked, surprised by the kitsune's rudeness. Usually he was a lot more polite. Kurama blushed, but Mina was already going to the door.  
  
They ran to the fire escape. Kurama was about to go down, but Mina stopped him. "Karasu is down there!! Don't you see or smell him?!" She hissed. Kurama, shook his head. "No." He replied, shaken by the fact he couldn't see the enemy. That had been close. Mina began to pace. "What is Togoru's location?" She asked. "The lobby." He answered immediately.  
  
"Okay. That makes it a little easier. Elder Togoru shouldn't be here, Karasu is down the fire escape... where would Bui be?" She kept pacing and muttering. The idea hit her. "The only place I think is safe is the roof." She shivered. She hated heights.  
  
"Okay, lets go." Kurama said, heading for the staircase on the far side of the room. Mina followed reluctantly. When they reached the roof, Mina glanced around the place quickly, seeing that Bui wasn't there, she stepped onto the cement platform. The chilled night air blew across the roof, making Mina's hair fly all over. She unconsciously tied it back with a hair band that just appeared.  
  
She peered over the roofs edge, "It's a long shot with this foot, but we can do it." She said. He shook his head. "No. We can't risk you breaking your foot even worse. I'll carry you." He said. She sighed, defeated. He picked her up and made his way down.  
  
When they reached the bottom he set her down gently. "I suggest you go now." He said softly. He turned to leave, but before he could, Mina grabbed his arm. "Will I ever get to talk to you again?" She asked, her eyes begging for a 'yes'. "I hope so." He replied.  
  
"That's not much of an answer!" She teased. He sighed, she was making this hard for him. "Okkaay.. I can take a hint..." She said softly, turning in the direction of the forest. He stopped her. "Go on the path. If your team finds you, tell them you had fallen asleep and lost track of time. It's reasonable enough." He said, turning her to face him. "Will you do that?" His emerald eyes were staring into her.  
She squirmed uncomfortably. "Okay." She said after a while. "Kurama?" She said. "Yes?" She brushed the hair from her eyes. "Thanks." She hugged him tightly then went off quickly in the darkness. He watched her go. Half of him wished for her to stay while the other half told him it was best for her to leave. Annoyed at himself, he jumped onto the building and into the boys rooms. To his surprise, there was a girl in there talking to Hiei.  
  
Author's note: See I told you she'd make her appearence! The next chapter is gonna be mostly about her and Hiei but, there will also be a sad Kurama and a beaten Mina. Hopefully, I'll try for Mina and Maru ... er... Hiei's girlfriend to meet. They could be friends, ne? I'm sorry I took soo long, at least I made it longer, right?! Anyway, dinner is calling! I would like you all to know that e-mails, and flames are welcome!!! And sorry to all those people who wanted romance, I couldn't think of a good way for a kiss, so I settled for a hug. I want Kurama to kiss her first that's why, NOT Mina! 


	7. Kumaru

SAD KITSUNE LOVE  
  
Author: Hello, it's me again! Thanks people for the corrections now I know it's Yusuke and Shizuru. Anyway, as promised this will be a chapter dedicated to Hiei's girlfriend, the one the gang ever knew about. Funny how things work out, ne? Anyway, the next chapter, (Ch. 8) I want to dedicate to peoples questions so, ask questions in your reviews or you can e-mail me them! My e-mail address is, ktye03@aol.com  
  
So, now that my friend is back, she'll make sure I update everyday... so er...yeah. Check a lot (I get the wrath of Mai if I don't update, waaahhh, especially if she likes the story!) So I'm write this chapter now before she finds out that I haven't been....  
  
Chapter 7: Kumaru  
  
The girl looked up from their conversation as soon as Kurama came in. Her cold purple eyes narrowed. "Are you Kurama?" She asked. Kurama regained himself.  
  
"Yes, and you are?" He said. "Kumaru, call me Maru." She answered. Kurama noted the Bow strapped to her back, the katana and the throwing knives tucked beneath her sash.  
  
" May I ask who you are?" He asked. "Hiei, you never told them?"She said with a wry smile. Hiei muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, 'Why did I have to if they never asked?' "They wouldn't ask, baka! They never even met me!" She retorted to him. Hiei snorted and looked away. She turned her violet gaze to Kurama. "I'm Hiei's girlfriend." She said.  
  
Kurama blinked. "Never knew he had one. Nice to meet you." He said after a moment of silence. She seemed to have expected something else. She ran her fingers through her sort, light purple hair that was streaked with blonde. Her hair fell to her shoulders. Maru wore a black shirt that had 3/4 sleeves and black baggy pants. Kurama decided that she was perfect for Hiei. Not just from her attire, but also 'cause she even insulted him. "What are you staring at?!" She said with a glare. Yep. Perfect couple.  
  
Just then Yusuke came in. "Girls.." He mumbled. "Stupid, girl it was just a compliment... she didn't have to act like..." He broke off when he saw that there was a girl in his presence. "Who are you?!" He said, rather rudely, plainly he was in a bad mood. She straightened . "I'm Hiei's girlfriend, Kumaru. Call me Maru." She said. Yusuke grinned. "So, when's the wedding?" That got a glare from the couple.  
  
"My guess is not any time soon." Kurama said, with a small smile. Maru growled, catlike. Hiei shook his head."Don't get her too angry." He murmured. Knowing Hiei, Yusuke decided to take his advice. "Kurama, did Mina get away safely?" He asked, instead. Kurama nodded, sitting down on the bed. Hiei, perched at the window was beginning to get drowsy said, "You can stay with the other girls tonight Maru."  
  
"Yeah... goodnight..." She said, kissing him on the cheek, making him blush. "Stupid girl..." He muttered. She didn't hear since she was already at the door. Kuwabara came in just as Maru closed the door. "Who's the hot chick?" He asked. Hiei was on him in a second. Holding his katana to Kuwabara's throat he snarled, "Don't you get any ideas! Don't even think about her!" Kuwabara took a step back. "Whoa, is was just a question! Who is she?" He asked, frightened. Hiei put back his sword in his sheath and went back to the window. "She's none of your concern." He said.  
  
"Okay, really, who is she you guys?" Yusuke and Kurama trying to refrain from laughing, didn't say anything. Instead they just smiled and went to sleep.  
  
*Meanwhile with the girls....*  
  
"Who are you?" Botan asked. "Kumaru, call me Maru. Hiei said to bunk with you guys tonight. Is that alright?" Maru said. 'There is something different about her, it seems like she's two people.' Shizuru thought. "Something wrong?" Maru asked.  
  
"You have two auras, like you're two people." Shizuru said. "Ohh, is that all... I share a soul with a girl, Knai." Maru said. She sat down and leaned against the wall. "Goodnight." She said, then fell asleep.  
  
*Mean while with Mina*  
  
Mina trudged down the path, hating life, hating her team. She knew she should hurry, but she didn't feel like it. A shadow blocked her path. She glared in that direction. She should have known. "What do you want Karasu?!" The shadow moved closer. "Oh, found me out? Like you did at the fire escape." He said, his eyes narrowing. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said coldly, realizing that he must of seen them on the roof. 'Oh, great, he saw me with the ningen from Urameshi's team. I'm in big trouble.' She thought. "You know what I'm talking about. You were with the human, Kurama. Isn't he on Team Urameshi?" Karasu's eyes penetrated her own.  
  
"Why would I be with a ningen on our opposing team?" She said coolly. "That's what I would like to know." He said. "I said I don't kn-" She was cut off by a slap. "Don't lie, wench. I'm still surprised you're alive, with all the lies you tell Togoru should of killed you by now." He said coldly. "Bastard." She spat. She didn't heal her cheek with her hand, that would of shown weakness. "Think what you like. But I'll make sure..." He didn't finish. Someone was coming down the path. Annoyed, he disappeared through the trees.  
Mina watched him go, then turned to see who it was. Unfortunately, it was Togoru. "Talking to someone?" He asked. "No sir." She said, politly. "Just talking to myself." Togoru bought that. "Why didn't you show up this afternoon?" He asked, cutting straight to the chase. "I- I feel asleep, lost track of time. Then when I realized what time it was, I started to run and I tripped and broke my ankle." She indicated her bandaged foot.  
  
"Did anyone help you?" He asked. "The ningen Kurama." She answered. She decided it was best to answer truthfully. "I see, hurry and get to the hotel. I have pressing matters to attend to." He said. He walked away. She stared after him dumbfounded.  
  
'I thought he was gonna get mad at me and hit me like usual. Is he okay?' She thought, then scampered off towards the hotel.  
  
*With Karasu*  
  
'Stupid girl. Lying all the time. She can't even realize the obvious... When this Tournament is history and Togoru dead, she will be mine...' He thought  
  
Author: Okay, so I don't know Karasu's personality. So what. It added to my plot twist. Anyway.... what do you guys think of the way Togoru acted, weird, huh? So... I'm asking you all a question, should Kurama and Mina secretly date? Since Kumaru is open minded.... er.... she doesn't have to date secretly.  
  
The person who made Kumaru, did I do her personality right? If not, I'll try to change it... I thought Hiei already having a girlfriend and all was okay... also I couldn't think of another way for Maru to come in. So send in your e-mails people!!! 


	8. Together again

SAD KITSUNE LOVE  
  
Author: Hello. Yeah it's me again. I couldn't write chapter 8 for a bit, was at a friends. I need more reviews! I need to know how the story is going and all. Plus school's starting and stuff. *sigh* I'm gonna have a boring year. Teachers yakking about stuff I already know and I'm just probably going to think about my two stories... *sigh* some life. Anyway... I'll stop with my blabbering and get to the story!  
  
Chapter 8: Together again  
  
Mina shook her hair dry. Her hair was wet from the shower she just took. She started to dress, then groaned when her foot started to throb. 'Damn you evil body! Why won't you heal?!' She thought angrily. She collapsed on her bed, half dressed. She flipped herself around and found herself face to face with her jade eyes. She had forgotten that she had moved the mirror closer to her bed. She studied herself.  
  
'I'm not at all pretty, so why do people say that?! I have green eyes, black hair, black ears, a black tail....' She thought, she looked at her fingernails, 'Grubby fingernails, too white of fangs... I'm just so ordinary! And my nose is too big!' She clawed at her tousled hair, making it worse. "God, where did I put that stupid hair brush!" She exclaimed angrily. She began a frantic search for it and finally found it under her bed.  
  
"Stupid thing, walked off to where I wouldn't have found it..." She muttered under her breath, feverishly combing her hair. Finally, she got all the knots out. "There that's better..." She mumbled. She dressed herself fully and went outside where the rest of the team was waiting. Togoru muttered something that sounded like, 'The feminine specious take way too long...' And they were off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama walked down the path with the others, headed for the stadium. Team Togoru was supposed to be fighting today, and the others wanted to see what strategy they used. Kurama knew that the girls were coming because of Mina, they wanted to see her fight. The masked fighter came... because... well.. No one really knew why. The next day they were going to fight ... Kurama was confident enough that they would win.  
  
Kurama didn't exactly know why he wanted to go. Part of him wished to see Mina again and talk to her, but the other half told him that it was just a crush and  
  
that he should forget about her. But for some reason, he couldn't, she was always on his mind. He remembered the time in the cave when she started to cry because he was... being...er...nice to her. 'I had been worried, that I'd hurt her feelings and it had hurt me.... why is that? Is it more than a crush, or am I being silly? These are  
  
the questions that never are answered...' He thought.  
  
Hiei looked back, giving him a glance. Kurama shrugged it off and Hiei turned. 'And what did she say before, that she's a maid? Or was she being sarcastic? I wonder... if...' He was brought back to reality when Maru let out a sharp, cold laugh.  
  
He pictured her, her eyes harsh and full of misfortune and hatred. But also, behind all of that, there was loneliness, sadness, and love. 'She never forgot how to love and care, she just doesn't know who she can trust with such emotions.' He thought to himself.  
  
He remembered how her face was always behind a mask, an emotionless mask that only knew hatred. That only knew what sadness and lost is. Never knew happiness. When she slept, her mask was gone and her true nature showed. Deep down she  
  
cared and wanted love and happiness. Like any other person.  
  
She hardly ever smiled or anything, she really was something sad. He felt so sorry for her, her life was harder than anything he ever went through. He could read the sadness when he made her leave, it almost made him stop her.  
  
And he especially remembered the hug she gave him. It had made him feel happy and warm.... he never had been hugged that way before, like she didn't want to let go... it made him feel funny... like he was floating... he shook his head. 'No... I shouldn't think about stuff like that. I need to concentrate on this tournament. A girl cannot get in the way.' He thought, determinedly. A pang of guilt struck him and he hurried to keep up with the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mina looked at the tunnel ceiling. Any minute now they were going to be at the ring entrance. Any minute now the crowd will roar as soon as they step out. Any minute now she was going to have to kill another in cold blood. She hated killing, yet she had to do it... it was the only way she knew how to survive... to gain money. She was a trained assassin. Trained by Togoru, the man she despised, the man she wished to kill.  
  
Bright light hit her face, momentarily stunning her. She closed her eyes and slowly opened them. The dots were steadily fading from her vision. When they were gone, she scanned the crowd, half hoping to see Team Urameshi. Just as she looked over the crowd for the second time, they entered. She smiled inwardly.  
  
Her eyes finally rested on Kurama. He seemed to be looking for her. She ignored the urge to wave and catch his attention. Finally, he spotted her. He let a small smile escape and onto his lips. She almost giggled. He looked so cute when he did that. At that moment, the announcer, (I'm not sure what her name is. My friend says it's Kouto so I'll keep it till I'm sure...) Kouto, decided to come into the ring.  
  
"Today we have Team Togoru against (don't know okay? I can't say nameless.) Team *blank*. Captains please come into the ring!" She said. Togoru and this other guy come into the ring. Mina realized suddenly that all of the guys in the area were really big... and... fat.  
  
'I wonder how this one will work out...' She thought. She knew that her team won't lose... And they weren't planning to lose to Team Urameshi. Like always, the team will win with a perfect score. "So it's been decided! Team Togoru and Team *blank* please pick a fighter!" Kouto shouted.  
  
The opposing team brought out another big dude, he was about as big 1/3 of the hotel. Pretty big. The guy started grunting and growling and some other idiotic stuff. Mina decided to battle him and get it over with. She stepped into the ring.  
  
The guy looked positively annoyed that it was her. That got Mina angry. "What, afraid to lose to a girl?!" She jeered. The crowd, as usual roared and shouted something in response. Mina cracked her knuckles and waited for the match to begin.  
  
"Are you guys ready? And let the match begin!" Kouto said. Mina stood there and waited for the other guy to make his move. When he didn't do anything, she put her hands behind her back. She knew the gesture would make him angry. Sure enough, the guy roared his rage. "How dare you mock me! You shall suffer at the hands of me and my team!" He shouted. Mina only smiled in response.  
  
Totally pissed off now, the guy luged at her, she back flipped over him. Turning around, he lunged again. This time Mina stood there. She extended her claws to their longest and sharpest. She tapped the ground and a long spike came out from each of her shoes. Just as he was about to hit her, she jumped. She twirled around him and finally, flipped over him. When she landed the guy was dead. He fell to the ground.  
  
Mina shook the blood from her claws and calmly stepped out of the ring. Up at the stadium, Kurama was in shock. He had watched the display carefully and he could barely make out her movements. When she landed, he did however, notice that it was a little clumsy. Her foot was still giving her a hard time.  
'I'll need to check it the next time I see her...' He thought. Then he turned to Hiei. "I barely saw it too." Hiei said. Yusuke on the other hand said, "I saw the whole thing. She was fast. She used an interesting technique there..." Kuwabara looked stupefied. "I didn't see anything." He said.  
  
Togoru didn't look too happy when Mina stepped out. "I thought you were saving that one. He said. Mina shrugged and sat down on the grass.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the match, Team Togoru was free for a couple of days. Togoru told her to stay away from Team Urameshi and stuff like that. Then he said he had business to attend to, and he was gone. Karasu and Bui, well, they just disappeared, leaving Mina alone.  
  
She decided to take a walk in the forest. It was another beautiful day after all. Mina, getting into a rather good mood, began to sing. It was a song that was sung by her tribe when they had good kill and crop was going well.  
  
She stopped suddenly when she heard a footstep. She sniffed the air and was happy to find that it was Kurama. She turned around, and there he was. "Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you." He said quietly. "Not at all." She answered. "I was actually hoping to run into you here."  
  
He smiled his soft smile and they continued to walk. "What was that move that you did today?" He asked. She shrugged. "Just slash at the enemy I guess." She answered. "It was interesting. You are fast." He said. "Ya think so?" She asked surprised. He nodded. They continued walking in silence.  
  
Finally Kurama decided to break it. "Togoru didn't do anything to you? You're alright?" He asked. Mina stopped. "Yeah. He didn't do a thing. It was Karasu that seemed really mad though. Strangely, it was Togoru who saved me from his wrath. I'm beginning to wonder..." She trailed off.  
  
She could feel her foot throbbing again, so she decided to sit down. Kurama sat next to her. He pulled out something from his pocket. "Here, these will help your foot. Rub them against the place that hurts the most." He said, handing them to her. "Thanks." She said.  
  
She slowly unwrapped the bandage. To her surprise, it was swelling. Kurama glanced at her. "I thought as much. I should have given you the tea that day, but you were so eager to walk, I forgot." He said. She blushed as she rubbed the herbs against the swelling. Many people said that she was impatient.  
  
When she was finished, Kurama wrapped the bandage tightly. "You're going to have to replace that soon." He said. Mina nodded. She glanced at the sky. "I should go. It's getting late." She said, standing up. "Yeah." He said. "Well, er.. Bye.." Mina said, starting to leave. "Bye." Kurama said. They were about to part, when Mina turned around.  
  
"Will you meet me here tomorrow evening?" She asked. Kurama startled, just stared at her. Then, finally, he regained himself. "Yeah, okay." She smiled. "Great! Bye." She left. Kurama stood there for a second, then left, very confused.  
  
Author: Well, what do ya think? Secretly dating is what you all wanted right? Well here's the starting of it. I'm already thinking of the sequel to this. Isn't that great? A Sequel! Yaaay! *crickets* Fine don't be happy. I'll tell you what the sequel's about in the next chapter. TTFN ta ta for now. 


	9. Little Date

SAD KITSUNE LOVE  
  
Author: Hello my fans! (I've always wanted to say that...) As promised and with some reassurance from Ms. Theater, I'm going to give you a preview of the sequel.... but... I can't, it might ruin the ending. I promise to give you one on the last chapter of the story though. But here's a summary: (Edited a bit so not to reveal anything...)  
  
A demon priest, Lord Kenji, is slowly taking over the world. He is using these demons to do his bidding. Each demon has the Shikigami kanji on it's arm. Lord Kenji only wants one thing- to rid the universe of ningens, (humans.) He thinks that they pollute the earth. Since he consumes human souls, it's an easy task, plus the demons he hired does the same. The fate of the universe lies in the hands of a couple of spirit detectives.....  
  
So what do you guys think? Will that work out as a good sequel? Please don't ask how it relates to this story, you'll find out later. And for those people who know.... don't tell! So wait for the preview folks! And just to warn you all, this story is gonna be mostly romance, so if you don't like romance too much...well.. You decide. So onward with the story!  
  
Chapter 9: Little date  
  
Mina watched as the boys on her team fell asleep one by one. She happily pretended to go to sleep to relieve any suspicion. Tonight was the night, she was going to meet Kurama in the forest. Finally, after about an hour, all of them were asleep. Or so she thought anyway. She snuck out of the hotel with ease.  
  
'There... that wasn't so bad... if Togoru found out though...' She shivered. She slipped away under the cloak of night, and into the forest. Meanwhile, up on the roof, Karasu watched her slip away. 'Enjoy your time with him, for when I face him, he shall die and you will be mine.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mina came to a halt at the place she last met Kurama. With a sniff, she realized he wasn't there. Pushing out the bad thoughts in her mind, she sat on a rock. She waited. After half an hour, she became drowsy and impatient. She stood up to wake herself when a pair of strong hands grabbed her shoulders. She gasped and spun around to find herself face to face with Kurama.  
  
His eyes glowed eerily in the dark as the light of the moon bounced off them, like a cats. Then again, hers did too, but he had scared her. "Sorry, just making sure it was you." He said softly. She breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me is all. I never heard you... When you grabbed me I thought..." She trailed off and shivered.  
  
"Who'd you think I was? Togoru?" He asked, just as soft. It was like he didn't want anything to hear him, not even the wind. "No." She answered. "Then who?" She sighed. "I thought you were Karasu." He blinked. "Why him?" He asked. "It's.... it's just that he's been following me lately. He met me right before Togoru did on the trail and he just always seems to be around." She said. She hadn't forgotten the little incident on her way to the hotel.  
  
"Does he like you?" The question caught her by surprise. After a moments thought, she replied, "Yeah, right... he'd like me over the millions of demons who love him..." She snorted. "Besides, he knows how much I hate him so..." She shrugged.  
  
"Perhaps because you hate him, he's in love with you. Maybe he likes girls who play hard to get." Kurama said. Yet again she was caught unaware. "I doubt it...." She said, but inside she wasn't so sure. 'It sure would explain a hell of a lot. But... there is no way I'd go with him!' She told herself. She hated Togoru, she hated her team, someday, she'd rid herself of it all. That's all that there was to it.  
  
She stared into his jade eyes. She loved the shade of green. It was so nice, like him. Maybe... one day... 'Stop it Mina! Idiot! Like he'd choose you. There are so many girls out there who would love him more than you can and you know that you'd probably get him killed because of Togoru!! But maybe he'd take the risk... maybe... oh SHUT UP! You know that this is futile!' She scolded herself mentally. She was being stupid.  
  
There was no way for him to love her and that was final. As if he heard her thoughts he said, "You have pretty eyes. It goes well with your beautiful features." It was so soft that she barely heard him. She blushed, making him blush.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered. He smiled gently. That made her blush even deeper. "You did well in your fight today." She said silently, not knowing what else to say. He shook it off. "I've done better." He muttered. She smiled softly. It startled him. 'For once she's not angry or sad. She looks so gentle and kind... that's the first time I've seen her smile a real smile. She really is beautiful...' He blushed at his thoughts.  
  
When he blushed, she felt an urge to tell him how she felt. But as suddenly as it came, it went away. 'Besides... if I did tell him, I'd only be rejected. He'd laugh in my face and I'll never see him again. When he was Yoko he played with my feelings... so why wouldn't he now?! Wait a second.... Does that mean him being nice is only an act?!' The thought made her angry.  
  
Her eyes flashed as her thoughts continued on, Kurama took a step back. "Why are you so angry?" He asked quietly. Her blood ran cold when she heard those words. 'Idiot! He's different now!' She thought annoyed with herself.  
  
"If your thinking of Yoko, I'm sorry. He was afraid. He also did many things I would never do... not anymore anyway." Kurama reassured her. Suddenly she felt a rush of gratitude toward him. He always knew what was on her mind and how to comfort her. She hugged him unexpectedly. He didn't resist like last time. Instead, he hugged her back.  
  
They stayed like that for a while. Finally they let go of each other. "Kurama... I.." He silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. She fell silent instantly, wondering what was going to happen. He cupped her chin and tilted her head upwards, so that he could gaze into her eyes. "Like I said, your beautiful. And you have good qualities. I want to tell you something but I'm afraid..." He cut off for a second, deep in thought.  
  
"Kurama- but..." He cut her off. "Not anymore. I was afraid. I realize now that you probably feel the same way so here it is... straight out.... I like you a lot. And I think it's more than that... I know I've only known you for a while but.... I love you." He took a deep breath.  
  
Finally she put her words in. "I love you too. I have been since I first met you." She whispered. She wasn't able to say anything more however, for he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft, but to her special all the same.  
  
When the kissed ended, Mina was left breathless. It hadn't been her first, (Yoko Kurama... he must of been quite a charmer...) but since she loved him more than anything, it dazed her.  
  
"Wow..." She breathed. She fell back, and ended up leaning against a tree. His effect on her was really strong. "Are you alright?" Kurama asked, sounding just as breathless.  
  
"Just fine...." She answered. A couple of moments passed. Neither said a word. Mina wasn't sure what to do and either was Kurama. Then she took a step towards him. "Sorry... you took me by surprise." She said. Her head was spinning with questions.  
  
'Does this mean we'll be together forever? Or does this mean that he'll die early because of Karasu or Togoru?' Those were some of her thoughts. "Not at all... I Surprised myself." Kurama said, breaking her thoughts. "Kurama... I'm not too sure about this. I mean our team leaders... and if Togoru or Karasu found out... you'll probably die... or... worse..." She said, hesitantly. She hated to break the happiness.  
  
But Kurama didn't seemed worried. "It'll be okay... everything will be alright." He said, pulling her into his arms. She didn't resist. He settled her with her head on his chest and with one arm around her waist and the other over her shoulders. He rested his chin on her head.  
  
She could feel herself falling asleep... he was so warm... he'd protect her... no harm will come to her... Togoru wouldn't find them together... either would Karasu. No she was safe... Then she snapped back to reality. "It's getting early... I should go back... your team will get suspicious too... so.." she stopped. She hated this.  
  
She turned around in his arms to face him. "I know..." He said. His arms loosened. "Well..." She paused... she didn't know what to say. "Can we meet again?" She said after a moment. "Of course. Tomorrow? Same time?" He asked. "Yeah." She said. They broke apart. "Well... bye." she stood on her tip toes to kiss him lightly, then they left each other for the night... er.. day.  
  
Author: Well... I can't think of anything. So the next chapter won't come out for a while. Send me your ideas!! Anything is welcome by the way and correct me if I'm wrong on something or someone's name.. Okay? Also.... sorry that this chapter took soo long... I had a lot of school work. My science teacher is making us memorize the periodic table of elements and for Home Ec. I have to do some other crazy stuff.. Man.. Schools tough... Anyway, Sayranora! Until next chapter. 


	10. A doctor and Karasu

SAD KITSUNE LOVE  
  
Author: Yo! I'm soo sorry this took so long. You won't believe what happened. I spent the night at a friends house and when I came back my mother had erased all of Sad Kitsune love. And I was almost done with chapter ten ='( ....so this is chapter 10.. it's a bit different though...I can't remember what I had in the first copy...but don't worry it's the same plot. Man mothers are evil..she erased it and said that it was pure rubbish....*sob* how mean... She also had 'accidently' erased my desk top account... she's is so mean...*mumble* ningen mothers don't understand the need to write. How dare she say that it was rubbish! Why I otta.. *stops mumbling* er...sorry..so yeah.. chapter 10...  
  
Chapter 10:A doctor and Karasu  
  
Mina woke with a start. 'Wha- was all that just a dream? Kurama...did he really say that?' She thought. All of last night/mornings events came back. She heard a thump. She looked outside. Togoru and the rest were outside training themselves... as usual. The thump she had heard was Karasu being knocked into a wall. A string of colorful language emitted from him.(A/N...okay..couldn't resist..I just hate Karasu... so there.)  
  
She glanced at the clock. 6:00 a.m... time for her to get up. She yawned. 'Better take a shower first. They might smell him on me...' With a sigh she lifted herself from her bed ('so comfortable') and undressed. She stayed in the shower for a bout half an hour. When she got out and wrapped her self with a towel, she found a surprise waiting for her. "Sorry did I disturb you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei glanced at Kurama. They were supposed to be training but Kurama seemed lost in thought and tiered. 'Hn..that stupid girl...taking up all of his time. He needs his focus.' He thought, annoyed. "Something troubling you Hiei?" Kurama asked, seeing Hiei's scowl.  
  
"Hn." Was the reply he got. Shrugging, Kurama went back to his thoughts. 'I wonder if...I'll see her again? Does she hate me because of last night...oh no...last night...Yoko Kurama...' He looked up at the sky in a daze. 'I understand now...why I had been so...lustful...Yoko had entered me once again.' He thought.  
  
Hiei looked at his friend worriedly, after reading his thoughts... 'So that's what this is about...but Yoko took possession of him..hn...stupid yokai female.' As he thought this, he felt a surge of guilt. When it came to Kumaru...he would do anything for her...and he did act different when he was around her.  
  
He remembered last night. After everyone had gone to bed, he went outside, and Maru met him there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi Hiei. You wanted to talk to me?" Maru asked from below the tree he was sitting down. He smiled to himself softly, then went down to meet her. "Yeah." He said gruffly, trying to sound like his usual self.  
  
"What is it? Something wrong?" Maru asked. Hiei shook his head 'no'. "Well, what then?" asked Maru, impatient. Hiei didn't answer. Instead, he put an arm around her waist and hoisted her up into the tree.  
  
"Hiei?! What are you doing?!" Maru yelped. Hiei smirked. He had never tried this before, taking Maru into the tree with him. After a couple of seconds, he found a branch that he liked and would fit both of them. He put them into a position that had them like this: him leaning against the trunk of the tree and Maru in his lap, balanced in the middle of the branch.  
  
Maru blinked. "Umm...why are we up here?" she asked hesitantly. He didn't answer. "Why are we out here?" She asked, shivering. It was cold way up high. When she shivered, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Hiei...?"She said questioning him. "Shhh... just be quiet..." He said softly, rocking back and forth slowly.  
  
Back and forth. Back and forth. This soothed her, (him too...even if he denies it to himself) plus it was warm being in his arms. He never held her like that before. They never even kissed...she only kissed him on his cheek, and he still made a big deal about it.  
  
"Kumaru?" He said in a whisper. "Mmm?" She replied, half asleep, her head resting against his chest. "Do you hate me?" He asked. "WHAT?!" She yelled. She nearly fell out of the tree because of her surprise. She struggled to turn and look him in the face. He put her in that position.  
  
"Do you hate me?" He repeated. "Never! I couldn't...even if we broke up!" She replied, now, definitely alarmed. "Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes penetrating into her own. "Yes. I could never hate you." She replied flatly. Hiei smiled. "Do you hate the way I'm so uncaring? Or the way I'm cold and harsh? Or how I'm not much of a boyfriend, I hardly even hug you." He asked, the last part he said softly, so she could barely hear him.  
  
She hesitated. Did she hate how they didn't have too much of a relationship? 'Hmm...' She thought, her mind blank. "I'm not sure...sometimes..." She answered. "Thanks for being  
  
honest." He said. She just stared. This was DEFINITELY not the Hiei she knew.  
  
"Hiei? Are you trying to break up with me?" She asked softly, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to let him go, even if he was harsh and cold. Now, it was his turn to be alarmed. "No way!!" The tears disappeared. "I couldn't break up with you. I-" He stopped in mid sentence. Half of the reason was because he was embarrassed to say the next part, and the other because he had spotted a certain red haired kitsune. Kurama didn't even seem to notice him or Maru, he continued to walk cautiously.  
  
After a minute, he slipped into the shadows and was off in the direction of the forest. "Stupid fox.." He muttered. Maru had seen him too. "I wonder where he's going at this time of night." Maru said. Hiei just said 'Hn'. "I bet it's to see that girl, Mina." She said, smiling. Hiei said another 'hn'.  
  
"What were you going to say before?" She asked, curious. "Nothing." He gruffed. He was slowly going back to his old self. "Okay...you'll tell me when you feel is right." She said. 'Will I? Or will I shy away? Will I be able to speak up?' He thought to himself. "Aww...it's so cute." She said. She sighed, her eyes in a faraway look. (Um..daydreaming about a certain someone next to her..) When she sighed, he felt a pang of guilt.  
  
'Maybe I should be more affectionate....' He thought. As he thought this, his arms slowly wrapped themselves around her, again, pulling her closer. Once again her head was on his chest. She sighed happily. Yes she was enjoying this....even if she knew it wouldn't last.  
  
He heard that happy sigh. It made his heart leap foolishly. Maru could hear his heart beat quicken. She snuggled closer to him. His heart beat even faster. "Hiei...are you okay?" She asked. She knew she shouldn't play this game...but she was having fun....and it made her love him more than anything. "Mm hmm..." He answered.  
  
Suddenly Hiei pulled her away from him. "Hiei?" He just looked into her eyes. Then, before he could hesitate or before she could say something, he kissed her. His lips pressed against her's passionately, but hesitantly. She was surprised, but nonetheless, much happier. When he broke the kiss, he blushed a deep crimson. "Sorry." He said, not looking at her.  
  
"Don't be sorry!" She said, laughing at how sweet he was. She returned the kiss, but not as hesitantly. After the shock, his arms snaked down to her waist, drawing her closer. She put her arms around his neck, putting pressure into the kiss. Yes...they definitely were in love... When they broke for air, they stared at each other. "I never thought you loved me so much Hiei." Maru said quietly, touching her lips with the tips of her fingers. "Mmmm.." He answered. He touched his own lips. Then pulled her closer and kissed her.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei touched his lips. Him and Maru had quite a make-out session last night. He wouldn't mind doing that again. Just not in public. After making- out, they watched the sunrise. After that, Maru fell asleep in Hiei's arms and later he too fell asleep. 'Hn...I think I actually enjoyed it...hn...whatever...' He thought, crossing his arms.  
  
Just then he heard a rustling noise. Kurama jumped at the sound, apparently he too had been lost in thought. Out stepped two of Dr .Ichigaki minions. "Look, it's the two boys we are looking for." One of them said." "Yes..lucky us..." The other said. Kurama and Hiei took out their weapons....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mina was stunned. There, on her bed, sat Karasu. In her surprise, she had almost dropped the towel that was wrapped around her. Never before a guy had entered her room, never. Then, regaining her composure, she glared at him. "What do you want?" He smiled. "Such arrogance... you have much to learn girl. Have you forgotten your manners?" Mina snorted.  
  
"And have you? Do you always go into a girls territory without permission?" She said coldly. "Actually, a man owns territory not a woman." Karasu said with a smirk. "We'll see about that. If you have forgotten, I was once a leader of a tribe that owned territory." She said icily.  
  
"Yes, but under your fathers guard and weren't you going to be married soon? If you were, then your father would have given the land to him, lets see...what was his name again? Oh yes...Yoko Kurama." Karasu's smirk widened. Mina could barely control her anger at this remark. Her voice shook as she said, "That is none of your business. It was a long time ago when I was young."  
  
She started to move towards her drawers. She pulled out a kimono, (red with silver flowers).  
  
"If you'll excuse me.." She said, then went back to the bathroom. As she shut the door the door, she got a good look at Karasu's face. His cold eyes were watching her, amused and he had a wry grin on his face. Her blood boiled.  
  
She quickly changed and went back into her room. She found it empty. With a sigh of relief, she fell into her bed. She wasn't ready to go outside...not just yet. Her thoughts turned to Kurama. 'Mmnn..last night..' She smiled. 'Wonderful...but why did I tell him that I loved him? Now he's in danger....'  
  
"Oh Kurama...why do I have to be on this wretched team!" She said aloud. She sighed and closed her eyes. She could still feel his arms around her. She remembered the kiss... Then she realized that she was experiencing it all over again. Kurama's lips pressed against her own.  
  
His arms around her again...closing the space between them. She put her arms around his neck, putting pressure into the kiss. They broke. "Mmnnn..Kurama..." She whispered. A draft went through the room, making her shudder. His skin was as cold as ice. 'Wait...this isn't Kurama....he was warm....' She thought. She pulled away and opened her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The giant robot slammed its fists into the ground again. "It is futile to fight. This robot can't feel pain!" One of the minions said, laughing. 'So that it's weakness!' Kurama thought. He dodged again. Hiei took a chance and lunged for the robot. His sword bounced off the steel and shattered. "Damn it." He cursed. Kurama growled to himself out of annoyance. They were going to miss their fight for sure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She stifled a scream. Mina was looking into the eyes of the man she hate....Karasu. 'I don't believe it..I....I..I kissed Karasu! Just because I thought he was Kurama...I even called him that...shit.' She thought. "What's wrong? Disappointed? You didn't seem to think so when we were kissing." Karasu said with a smirk. Mina's blood boiled over and her rage came out.  
  
"Karasu!!! How dare you! I'm gonna kill you!!!!" She screamed. She lunged for him blindly. He dodged easily and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around to face him. He kissed her. She struggled to break away from his grasp. It was impossible.  
  
Okay! That's it for today! 6 pages is enough thank you! Damn you Karasu!! Ohh..I hope my mind lets me kill him..oi..sorry it took so loong..I had writers block for the longest time! So okay..I can't believe how well High School is doing..my second chapter and already 11 reviews! WOOOW!! Whoopy! I'm happy... okay..so TTFN, ta ta for now! 


	11. Why thee?

SAD KITSUNE LOVE  
  
Author: Hiya! Man... I'm having fun with this chapter...even.. If it's... uhh.. never mind. Well... I tell you that I have NO gutter mind! Can't you guys see the rating? It's PG-13! Not R! So NO lemon! Jeeze... Well, Just letting ya know so please don't annoy me with those emails wanting one. I absolutely refuse... but one chapter might be a bit like that.. Um.. But there won't be a lemon in the story I put out but if you want to read it email me. This chapter isn't it! I repeat, this chapter isn't it! Okay... I think it's sunk in.  
  
IMPORTANT: MUST READ!  
  
Umm.. Let's see... what else do I need to tell ya.. Oh yeah! My evil mother made me change my e-mail account for no apparent reason so I'm not Ktye03 anymore, I'm Silverfoxie89@aol.com. Also My IM is different, it's Silverfoxie89. Man.. She's soo evil... she's trying to get under my skin I just know it! Well, for those that were on my buddy list or in my address book would you mind IMing or e-mailing me? I can't hack into my account to get the addressees, I've tried that all ready. I'd really appreciate it if you did! Also I'd be able to talk to ya. So yeah... enough of my rambling... and on with the story!  
  
Chapter 11: Why thee?  
  
Mina stifled another scream. She wasn't about to let Karasu have the of knowing he was getting under her skin. She was backed against the wall, Karasu had her hands crushed at her side. She couldn't move.  
  
He forced another kiss from her, making her gag. She hated, no, loathed him. Her instincts told her to scream for Kurama. 'NO! If I can't handle a jerk like Karasu, I'm not good enough for Kurama. I've never lost a battle yet, I can't lose now.' She thought.  
  
She cracked her knuckles. 'Now. If I'm to see him again...' Was her only thought as she pushed away from Karasu with renewed strength. She let her fox side take over. Acting only on instincts and survival, she lunged at him. Karasu smirked as he dodged her with ease. "You're hopeless." He said. Without the small part of her that was human, she had no control over her anger. Her eyes flashed blood red....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama looked up in alarm. 'I smell blood... it's Mina's. What's happening? Togoru's team isn't scheduled to have a fight today.. Does this mean that Togoru found out about our meeting?' He thought worriedly. He hoped that his last thought wasn't true. Then he remembered something Mina had said last night....  
  
Flashback  
  
"Who'd you think I was? Togoru?" He asked softly. "No..." She replied hesitantly. "Then who?" She looked away and at the ground. I thought you were Karasu."  
  
End Flashback  
  
'Karasu... he's never shown at Togoru's fights... wait.. I remember...' His vision clouded over. Instead of the fallen robot, Karasu was there. Cold black eyes stared out from long black hair. Kurama could feel his blood boil. Yet again, Yoko was coming. He could feel his anger rising. 'Mina... hold on... I'm coming.' He thought, then ran off, leaving Hiei alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mina's shoulder was bleeding considerably, but Karasu's gash in his neck was worse. He struggled to stop the blood without choking himself. Mina licked her blood, trying to clean her wound. She got some bandages and dressed her shoulder. Karasu fell to his knees. Mina smirked. 'Let him die.' She thought, watching Karasu bleed.  
  
Suddenly the door banged open, revealing Togoru. He looked quite angry. He glanced at the crumpled form of Karasu, then the Mina with the blood red eyes and arm in a sling. He stiffened.  
  
"Karasu. Mina. What happened?!" He asked in that commanding voice of his. "Th- that crazy bitch..." Karasu stuttered, becoming faint from blood loss. Togoru walked up to Mina. "What did you do to him?" He asked, glaring at her. She returned the glare with a look of venom.  
  
"It was his fault." She said, being stubborn. "Mina!" She 'hn'ed. Togoru slapped her across the face. "You're lucky, you know that. I don't normally keep the people I'm supposed to destroy." She just growled. He punched her this time. She staggered, but didn't fall.  
  
"Hn. You should have killed me." She said, throwing back her shoulders in anger. "I will... all in good time. Mina clenched a fist. Togoru turned around to check Karasu's wound. Mina took the chance. She threw a punch at his head. Togoru staggered then turned around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama slithered through the shadows, and occasionally in trees, following Mina's scent. Suddenly he came to halt. He had found the hotel. He jumped to a nearby to tree, scanning the windows for a sign of Mina. All was still.  
  
Then he heard something. It sounded like a heavy punch. It was followed by a crash. He turned in that direction and found what he was looking for. He came just in time to see Togoru punch Mina again. The power of the punch threw her past the foundation of the hotel and into a tree. She got up painfully. Kurama could see that her arm was broken and she had quite a few cuts and bruises.  
  
It pained him to see her like that, but he stayed where he was. He didn't want to risk getting caught. To his surprise, Mina jumped through the hole her body had went through. 'Don't do it! You're just asking for more.' He thought. But to his surprise, all was still once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Togoru punched her, his eyes flashing angrily. She crashed into the wall. She could tell that he had raised his percentage in strength. No one could make her crash into a wall that easy. His level was now 80 percent.  
  
She got up and kicked him in the stomach, knowing that he'd get angry. (A/N: Well, of course he'd get angry! Wouldn't you if you got kicked in the stomach? I know I would, I'd probably beat the crap out of that person.. Unless it was on accident.. Or training.) Sure enough, his strength went higher. 90 percent. This time, when he punched her, she flew beyond the wall.  
  
To her surprise, she felt tree branches scrape her. She stopped herself from going any farther. Mina stood up painfully. Her face was in searing pain and her arm throbbed. She tried to move her shoulder, but a sharp intake stopped her. 'Damn. Another stupid broken bone.' She thought.  
  
Knowing that Togoru would be even more mad if she stayed in the tree. She jumped into she made. Togoru glared down at her. "Tch. You are a crazed bitch. If I didn't know better, I'd think that you liked pain. You are always asking for it." He turned. Karasu had fainted long ago.  
  
Mina smiled to herself as she looked at the fallen form of Karasu. 'He got what he deserved.' She thought. Before Togoru left, he called out, "If Karasu dies, so does that ningen that helped you. You know.. The last survivor of your pack? Dress his wound. An fix that hole you made." Then he was gone.  
  
Mina glared at the door. 'Damn him!' She thought angrily, getting her medical kit out. She stomped over to Karasu. He was barely breathing. She cleaned the wound roughly, then dressed it hastily. Knowing that his blood would come back by itself, she carried him to his room. She threw him on his bed, then went to get her carpenter tools.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama watched her dress the guys wound. He had a feeling that she was the one who had inflicted the damage, according to the way she acted. She moved around angrily, like she was about to rip the guys throat out. She left for a bit, with the guy on her shoulder, then came back. She took out a tool box and started working on the hole. 'She's taking it well.. Maybe I'm not needed after all..' But as soon as he thought this, silent tears came from her eyes.  
  
Author: okay! All for now.. Sorry it was soo short... gomen! But um... we have open house tonight.. So yeah... anyhoo... Chapter 12 should be out shortly and so will Chapter 3 of HS. Ja ne! 


	12. Love hurts

SAD KITSUNE LOVE  
  
Author: Hiyo! You know what? I have writers block! Yaay! Isn't that wonderful? Well, if you guys could, send me your ideas! Even if to you they sound crappy..they won't to me! Oh and I must warn you... this chapter has some fluff in it!  
  
Chapter 12: Love hurts  
  
Kurama watched her for a couple of minutes. Mina seemed to be trying to keep the tears in. When she was halfway done repairing the hole, Kurama went to meet her, no longer being able to watch her suffer. When she left for the bathroom, he jumped into the hole.  
  
Hearing footsteps, he hid in the shadows. Mina walked slowly back to the hole. Her face was washed and dried. But, as she sat down, more tears came. She furiously brushed them away, but many more came. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
'Kurama... why did this happen?' She thought. She wanted to be held by him again, she wanted to rest in the safety of his arms. But she knew that she shouldn't see him again, least Togoru find out. She sighed unhappily and tried to work again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
POV Change, Kurama  
  
'She looks so unhappy...' I think as I slowly make my way towards her. I wince as I see all of her cuts. She tries to lift the hammer, but it seems she cannot. Now, I am right behind her. She doesn't show any sign that she knows I'm present. Seeing her remorse, I wrap my arms around her. At first, she seems startled, but then she leans back into me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
POV change normal  
  
Mina, was startled. But feeling the warmth in his body, she leaned into him, deeply inhaling his scent. He smelled of the forest and faintly of roses. "It's okay Mina, I'm here. Nothing shall harm you." He whispered softly. She turned in his arms, and buried her face into his chest. Finally, all of the pain (including her past and stuff), all of her suffering, all of her bottled up emotions, and her tears, poured out of her. Finally, she felt that she could trust someone with her feelings.  
  
He whispered comforting words to her as he ran his fingers through her hair. Finally, she could cry no more and sunk down to the floor. Kurama was pulled down with her. He held her in his arms gingerly. "Kurama..." She whispered. "Yes Mina?" He looked down at her. "I'm...I'm sorry.... I haven't remained loyal..." She said, a small tear managing to fall.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked her, holding her chin up with a cupped hand. He gazed into her eyes, which looked horrified and scared. "I'm sorry.. but Karasu and I..." She trailed off. She knew this was a lie. She would never go to Karasu, but she felt that she should no longer stay with Kurama. She didn't deserve him in her eyes.  
  
"What did you and him do?" Kurama asked, fearing the worse. "We shared a kiss. I am impure. You see, we have been secretly dating like how you saw me the other day." She said. Pain was striking her heart like a knife. She loved Kurama, but this had to be done.  
  
"Why do you lie to me Mina?" Kurama asked her, seeing through the lie. "H-how did you know that I was lying?!" Mina cried out. "Because, he's the one Togoru ordered you to dress the wounds. If you were truly his lover, you would do it with passion and tenderness. Plus, it's in your eyes, for when you speak of Karasu, I see great anger, pain and fear. But when you speak of me, I see love and happiness, the exact opposite of him." He replied.  
  
"Kurama!" She cried, hugging him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She repeated over and over, crying again. "It'll be okay. By the time this tournament is over, you will be gone from this place. I promise you." He said, stroking her back. "Mmm hmm." She said, resting in his warmth. She looked up at him. "Kurama... I love you..." She whispered. "I love you too." Kurama said, then pulled her into a kiss.  
  
Instinctively she put her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. His arms slithered down to her waist and held her to him. They held the kiss for a long time, till they finally had to break for air. "Wow." Mina panted, laying her head against his chest. She could hear his pounding heart and is regular breathing, it somehow calmed her.  
  
Unconsciously, she traced the outline of his muscles with the tip of her finger. He loosened up. He had never felt so calm before. He caressed her cheek gently. She turned around in his arms, and kissed him. Kurama covered his surprise by kissing her back. They broke for air after a bit. Kurama continued to nuzzle Mina's neck, leaving small kisses.  
  
Mina moaned softly, enjoying the moment. She couldn't be happier. That was, until footsteps were heard outside of the doorway. Then a pound on the door. "Togoru." Mina whispered. Kurama tensed. "I should go." He breathed into her ear. "Wait, just go into that tree near the hole. I'll pretend to still be working." Mina said.  
  
Releasing her, Kurama jumped out of the building. He nodded to her, then went into the tree. Mina quickly picked up the hammer, and ran to the hole, just as her door opened. "I didn't say to come in." Mina said coldly.  
  
"I don't need to be invited. Unless I was interrupting something..." Togoru smirked. Mina's blood ran cold. "I don't know what you are talking about." She said. Her hands shook as she raised the hammer and started to pound the wood again. Mina looked down and she paled. There was Karasu, smirking at her and pointing to the tree.  
  
She looked up into the tree against her will and saw Kurama. He was watching her. 'Go' She mouthed. Kurama understood. He looked down hesitantly and saw Karasu. His eyes narrowed with hate, then he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei leaned against the wall annoyed. "Stupid fox. He is becoming blind." He muttered. Just then, Maru walked into the room. "How so?" She asked. Hiei looked away from her. "He's falling in love with the enemy." He answered. Maru sighed.  
  
"I see...what is her name?" She asked. "Mina." He answered. Maru blinked in surprise. "What? You know her?" Hiei asked. "Yeah. The one on Togoru's team  
  
right?" Maru asked. "That's her." Maru fell against the wall next to Hiei.  
  
"I lived with her for a bit. Togoru sent for me, wanting her to learn assassin skills." Maru said after a minute of silence. "Did she learn them?" Hiei asked, wondering if Mina was being paid to kill Kurama. "Yes, unwillingly though. She told me her story, I told her mine. Then after a bit I had to go." Maru finished with a heavy sigh.  
  
Hiei slid an arm around her waist. "Why?" Maru shrugged. "I knew that if I stayed it would get dangerous. Especially since you are on Urameshi's team." She answered. Hiei didn't say anything. He tightened his grip around her, making Maru move closer to him.  
  
"Is there something I should know?" Maru asked, smiling faintly. "Hn." Was her answer. The Fire yokai turned her so that she was facing him. "So... where is the fox now?" Maru asked. "He went to find her." Hiei said. Maru smiled. "I see. Did he seem angry?" She asked as she moved closer to him.  
  
Hiei smirked. "I take that as a yes. Karasu must be getting to her..." Maru said, trailing off. Hiei questioned her with his eyes. "One of Togoru's team members. He likes Mina, but she hates him. Sooo.... Mina can't see that. My guess, she found out and she and him had a battle. Typical for her. She fights the person who gets her angry even if she would die in the process. Though I doubt that will happen since she is one of the strongest people I've met." Maru commented, laying her head against Hiei's chest.  
  
Hiei put his arms around her, pressing her closer. Maru sighed happily. Hiei slid down to the ground, sitting against the wall with Maru in his lap. After a long moment of silence Hiei sprung another question, waking Maru who was half asleep.  
  
"How did Togoru treat you and Mina?" He gently lifted her off of him, so he could peer into her eyes. His crimson eyes looked curious but with a hint of worry. "Well...he treated me okay... but he beat upon Mina... he also would make her do chores amongst other things, like she was a maid." Maru answered, after a moment of thought.  
  
"Hm.." Hiei looked thoughtful, for a second, then his normal scowl appeared. (Okay people, notice the word SECOND, not minute, not hour, but second.) Maru smiled at him. "Actually feeling sympathetic Hiei?!" She asked, teasing. Hiei snorted. "No."  
  
Maru chuckled silently to herself, though, Hiei could hear her. "She could fight Togoru, but inside, she's afraid, she doesn't know how other people are, not having much social time. She might be afraid that there are people worst than him and his crew." Maru said thoughtfully.  
  
Hiei just 'hn'd her like usual. "You're impossible." Hiei smiled at that. "Maybe, but your more stubborn." He said. Maru rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Hiei smirked, then kissed her. Maru didn't hide her surprise, she never thought he would do that.  
  
She put her arms around his neck, pressing him downwards (ok, she's a bit short, give her a break) but, of course, the moment wouldn't last too long. Hiei heard footsteps, and hurriedly broke the kiss. Hiei stood up, then walked a little ways from Maru, giving her a glance that clearly said, 'If the person who bothered us didn't have a good reason, I'm going to rip their heart out.'  
  
Kurama stepped into the room. Maru blinked. (Oh the irony) "How's Mina?" She asked. Kurama who didn't seem to be in this reality to begin with, looked startled. "Mina? She's fine... just an emotional break down..." He said absentmindedly, then continued on his way.  
  
"Are you sure that is him?" Maru asked after a bit. "I thought so." Hiei said. Maru and Hiei looked at each other in worry. "What is wrong with the fox?" Hiei mused aloud. "I have no clue." Maru said.  
  
Okay, that's all for now....I'm HAVING MAJOR writers block. Please help me out ya'll. Send me an idea, or what you think! I need to know..especially since I'm going through the hell hole they call school. 


	13. Karasu or mate

SAD KITSUNE LOVE  
  
Author: Hiya! Thanks for the ideas guyz..helped a bunch!  
  
Chapter 13: Karasu...mating  
  
Mina sighed. 'Stupid Togoru! He just had to interrupt!' She thought, fuming. 'Well...I guess it was a sign... I am not good enough for him...' she slumped her shoulders. 'I'll never see him again.... I'm not good enough.' She thought, letting a tear fall. She hated this. She hated herself. She hated her team.  
  
There was another knock on her door. Regaining herself, she brushed away the tears and opened the door. "What do I own this pleasure, Sakyo?" She asked, a bit sarcastically. "Nothing at all milady, except, I've heard some rumors." He said, taking her hand and kissing it. 'UGH!' She thought, taking her hand away.  
  
"What sort of rumors?" She asked coldly. "About you are Team Urameshi... you must be careful, they can be seductive, but they are really just trying to kill you so they'll have one person off their filthy backs." Sakyo said. Mina's blood boiled. She forced herself to stay calm. "Yes Sakyo." Her voice betrayed her, it was shaking with anger.  
  
Sakyo smirked. "And that one demon in particular, Kurama. He's been known to do things like that." Sakyo tilted his head. "But that shouldn't be a problem now should it?" Mina clenched a fist. "Oh, and Karasu sends his regards."  
  
Mina was having great trouble with her temper. She nearly strangled Sakyo. "Sorry, but I cannot love Karasu." She said coldly. "Ah, but you see, if you marry Karasu and take him as a mate, you shall be free. Though you'll be living with him, seeing that kitsune's mate for life." Sakyo smiled at her. "He would gladly take you, remember that." Sakyo kissed her hand again, then left the room. Mina went to the bathroom to scrub her hand clean. When she was done, her hand was rubbed raw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kurama? Hello? We need to know your opinion!" Yusuke said, waving a hand in front of his face. "Huh? What do you need?" Kurama asked, startled. He had been lost in thought. Mina was haunting his mind. "We were trying to think of a way to get that babe free." Kuwabara said. Kurama closed his eyes in anger. "Watch what you say Kuwabara." He said, warning him.  
  
Kuwabara flinched. Mina. She was causing so much trouble. Kurama loved her very much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mina fell onto her bed, exhausted. She had finally fixed that gigantic hole in the wall. The hell hole that Togoru had made. After another 10 hours of training, she was surprised that she could fix the stupid thing.  
One thing was bugging her mind though. Karasu. Kurama. 'Maybe...maybe I should just be mates with Karasu. I mean... I know I wouldn't be truly happy, but I could learn to live with it. Maybe even have a few children. Then I'd at least be free.' She thought. She sighed. She loved Kurama a lot. She hated Karasu just as much.  
  
She suddenly felt a chill in the air. 'Dammit. Karasu.' She thought. She could feel someone sit on her bed. "So, how are you fairing?" He asked her. His cold black eyes should no emotion. "None of your business." Was her response. "Oh really?" He said, picking her up into his arms. She tried to resist but found herself powerless. (Half because she was really tiered, and the other part is that she wanted to know what he would do) "What are you doing?!" She said, but it came out as a squeak.  
  
"Oh, nothing too much." He said, sliding his hands around her waist. She loosened. His eyes seem to soften a little. He leaned down and kissed her against her will. For some reason, she leaned into the kiss. Her arms went to his neck, pressing harder. She couldn't believe all of the passion that was rising within her. Karasu broke the kiss for air. 'He is in love with me. I could learn to love him.' She thought.  
  
She snuggled against his chest, rather tiered. Karasu smiled to himself. He had won in the end. (A/N: Or so he thinks!....say no more...say no more.. *repeats over and over*) He pulled her up for another kiss. She sunk into it and kissed him back. It carried on like this for a while. Teasing each other with kisses and breaking them early, making the other beg for more. (Ugh... this is sickening).  
  
Karasu, now convinced that she was in love with him, smiled. It was the first true smile she had seen him do. It made him look....well... more attractive. "Mina..." He breathed. "Yes?" She looked at him, smiling (I sure as hell hope that it is fake) "Will..will.. Darn.. Will you be my mate?" He asked her. She didn't do anything. Her mind sorta on a kitsune whom we all love. He laid her on her back. She did nothing. He climbed on top of her. "You are mine." He said, beginning to undress her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama caught a scent in the wind. He didn't like it. It smelled of Mina... but with Karasu. '....grrr...that baka better stay away." He thought, growing angry. Suddenly, he smelt something like bodies mingling together. (Dude...no get the wrong idea...K-I-S-S-I-N-G is what he is smelling) His blood turned cold. 'Karasu was in love with Mina.' The thought was bitter. 'Mina.... is he..?' He sat up. "Fuck!" He swore, then ran off.  
  
Sup homies! Okay...fiiiine. I know I know.... SILVER WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! You shall see.. In time... and sorry for taking so long...I promise to update soon. and not make the chapters so short. TTFN!! 


	14. mates

SAD KITSUNE LOVE  
  
Author: Yo, la la la la laaaaa.... uh... yeah.. Here is the next chapter...  
  
Chapter 14: Mates  
  
Mina leaned closer to Karasu. She will never forgive herself from last night. She let Karasu mate her. Now that she has come back to her senses, she felt a rush of hate, but decided not to let him know that she hated him. 'Kurama will never love me now... Kitsune's mate for life.' She could feel tears spring up, but blinked them away.  
  
Karasu, who was holding her, was sleeping soundly. She wanted to gouge his throat out. She could do it, but she was afraid to. Deciding that she had slept long enough she got up and dressed. It was still night out. She decided to go for a walk.  
  
She knew she didn't have to sneak, Togoru probably knew by now what she done, so if he did need her, all he has to do is consult Karasu. Now they would always know where one another is, thanks to the special mating bond. She hated it.  
  
Trees and bushes passed by her. Before she knew it, she realized that she was getting closer to Urameshi's hotel. No way in seven hells she would go any closer. She began to back away. Unfortunately, there was someone behind her.  
  
She recognized his scent immediately. It was the only smell that drove her wild. Kurama. 'No, no... I cannot face him!' She thought. Kurama twirled her around so he could look into her eyes. "Mina. You smell, different." He said. Normally, her smell would make him go nuts, now it made him feel hate.  
  
She didn't answer. "Mina, what have you done? Why do you smell of..." He trailed off. Mina let a couple of tears fall. "Did he force himself upon you?!" He asked harshly. She shook her head, not looking into the green eyes she loved so much. "You LET him?!" He screeched. She bit her lip, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Kurama..." He pulled away from her. "I do not know you. Mina is dead to me." He said. He looked at her, his eyes hollow, only one emotion coursing through them, hate. Then he ran. There was no sign that he was there except for two foot prints and the heavy weight those words left. Mina fell to her knees and began to cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei opened his eyes. "Stupid fox. I knew something like this would happen." He muttered. Maru, who was in his arms turned around to see his face. "Huh? What happened?" She asked. "Hn. Mina dumped Kurama and let Karasu mate or claim her." He said, closing his eyes once more. He was getting sleepy.  
  
Maru however, was far from it. "WHAT?!" She screamed. She jumped to her feet. "That is it Mina! I am going to talk or at least beat some sense into you!" She headed for the door. "How are you going to talk to her if you and Togoru are enemies?" Hiei called out. She stopped. "He will let me." Was all she said then left. Hiei watched her through his Jagan.  
  
Author: Oh look, another cliffy! Don't you just love me? Okay, maybe the mating thing was extreme but like I said before, everything has a purpose. Don't worry about Kurama, he'll get over this and go back to Mina...er..maybe..*mumbles* damn I say way too much *ends it* Okay, I have other stories to update so, buh bai! Ja, ne. 


	15. Mina's remorse and her decision

SAD KITSUNE LOVE  
  
Author: You guys sure are a lovable bunch aren't ya? Geeze, Mai, you sure did go over board. I mean, I'm DEFIANTLY no slut, I haven't even dated yet because of my studies. IYA, and using the F*** word every other word, my my my, that just wont do, not at all. *shakes head* anyone else dare to do that? *silence* good, because Mai is in trouble.  
  
Chapter 15: Mina's remorse and her decision  
  
Mina trudged down the path to her hotel. By now, she knew, the Urameshi teamed have heard of what happened and so has the Togoru team. Damn, that sucks. She wished she could take last night away, wished it never had happened.  
  
Right when she got to the hotel, Karasu met her. He half-smiled at her then put an arm about her shoulders. Mina wanted to shake it off, but couldn't fear she would get the whole team mad. Still, her thoughts kept returning to Kurama. She wanted to apologize, but she knew that they would never meet again, not until the last fight.  
  
That was until she was summoned to the lounge. Her and Karasu went into the place together, not speaking. There Togoru sat on a chair, waiting for them and Bui. His brother was no where in sight. Not that it mattered to her, she hated all of them and the older brother was just another creep.  
  
When they were all settled, he spoke. "Genkai, she is to die soon." He said to them calmly. Karasu nodded, seemingly not interested. Mina on the other hand, was devastated. 'What?! The old lady has to die?! But why?' She thought. Togoru's eyes turned on her, like he knew what she was thinking. "That lady, she was a team mate of mine long ago. We fell in love with each other long ago. That is the past however, it seems that there is other love here, Mina and Karasu." Togoru said.  
  
Mina's eyes flashed blood red again, then turned back into their natural green. She looked away. Karasu on the other hand, looked quite happy. Togoru seemingly smiled. "We'll hold the ceremony after the tournament." He said.  
  
Mina glared daggers at him. Karasu smirked happily. Mina made a mental note to herself. 'Make sure to beat the shit out of Karasu when this is over and torture Togoru by doing accidents (I.E.: spilling things on him, breaking things, you know, that type) and to make sure that the creepy Togoru doesn't give any 'gifts'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama slowly made his way to the hotel. His eyes cold, his heart stone. 'Idiot, of course she'd take that bastard. Yoko was the one she loved, not me.' He thought, a flicker of gold coming to his eyes. 'I'll make Karasu pay...Mina...I'll have you back!' He thought defiant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Maru crept through the shadows. 'She's around here somewhere.' She thought. Carefully she stepped over twigs and leaves, yet with a certain grace. Finally, she entered a clearing. Mina was sitting on a rock, looking straight ahead, in the opposite direction as Maru.  
  
Maru licked her lips so they wouldn't dry, and moved silently beside her. Mina didn't move nor flinch. "Maru-chan..." She muttered, closing her eyes in memory. "Girl, what are you up to?" Maru asked.  
  
"I-I..." Tears started to appear in her eyes. "I don't know Kumaru- san, I just...he...I don't want you guys to get hurt...." Mina choked out finally. Maru shook her head. "You could've killed him, you could've killed your whole team, yet you live in denial. Why?" Maru's eyes penetrated her own. Mina looked away wiping the tears.  
  
"I can't Kumaru-san, I just can't." Was her only answer. Maru passed her palm over her eyes in annoyance. "Dear Kami, look at you. Once you get it over with, you and Kurama could live together... not you and Karasu. Mina, you need to get a grip."  
  
Mina was silent. "He'll die before they are all dead." She said after a second. "I'll help you, between me and you, they are weak." Maru said, then she added, "You know that if he doesn't die out of the ring, they ARE going to kill him in the ring."  
  
"I suppose you are right." Mina sighed in defeat. "But, he doesn't want to be with me... since Karasu... we tried to talk, and he just left... Kurama hates me..." Mina wiped away the tears that were coming. Maru put a hand on Mina's shoulder. "Some things will only take time to heal, wounds of the heart. He'll come around." Maru said in a comforting tone. Mina closed her eyes again as if in pain. "I know Kumaru-san, I know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke was in shock when he heard this happen. "Why would Mina, who hates her team more than everything, mate with Karasu?! And damn, before Kurama too." He said to Hiei who 'hn'ed. 'Maru, where in seven hells are you that would take this long?!' Hiei thought. He tried to trace her with his Jagan, but she seemingly had blocked their connection.  
  
Kuwabara on the other hand was as clueless as ever. "Huh? Mina...eh...Mina.." He tried to remember who she was. "You mean that hot chick?" He asked Yusuke who shrugged. "Kurama's girl-friend? You mean she was laid by some other guy?" Kazuma asked. "I think the idiot's finally got it." Hiei said, working off some steam on Kuwabara.  
  
Botan didn't take this news too well. From Koenma, she had learned that Mina's tribe had been very strict about mating rituals. Normally by the end of it, the lady was pregnant. So if Mina was carrying Karasu's child (A/N: *shudder* I hope not), Kurama had no chance. 'The poor kitsune, he'll be so depressed.' She thought.  
  
Keiko and Shizuru looked a little sickened by the idea, and Yukina upset. "Why would she do such a horrid thing?" Yukina asked softly. "Something stirred within her that night, I think that there is more to this than it seems." Shizuru said. "Poor Mina, it must be hard. Kurama as well. Keiko said.  
  
Indeed Kurama wasn't taking it well. Though his mind was as sharp as ever in the field, at the hotel he seemed to be in another world. His hair didn't seem as bright and his eyes were dulled with a constant pain in his heart.  
  
Author: Don't you just love these evil cliffies and these chapters that don't have any importance at all? Well, I have no ideas, though, I have a thought. Send me ideas! And maybe I'll stop these cliff hangers.... 


	16. Kurama's decision

SAD KITSUNE LOVE  
  
Author: I have soo much to say to ya'll! I miss you!!! :'/ It really sucks not to have internet access! Naoko, I totally understand you now. Oh yeah, for those who don't know or didn't answer to me, I do have an email address. It's Kitsune_koneko45@yahoo.com. I check it once a week or so if I can. (shh no tell yeah? I have to do this in school) ^___^ fitting name most say. Man, I really miss being silverfox. It's just been so long. I betcha ya'll happy that I'm FINALLY updating this. ^____^ So am I. It would have been earlier, but I couldn't remember what I had written in chapter 15! . I'm very absentminded. Oh, guess what? I'M FINALLY 13!! WOOO! PARTY! I'm sooo happy. I hated being classified as a pre-teen. My b-day was Nov. 4 for your info. I'm gonna make this chapter as long as I can, unless I run out of ideas. Oh yeah, in my spare time, I've been writing Mina's and Youko's past. I think you will like it ^____^ when it's published of course. The weirdest thing in the world was reading my own story. It's actually pretty good with the exception of a heck of a lot of homophones...that are wrong..... (I can't believe I only spelled aloud instead of allowed!) ^___^ I think I wrote better then than now...  
  
I want to say things to some peoples:  
  
Hiei_rocks16: what happen to you? You emailed me once saying something about the RP, then you didn't answer back!! I've been waiting for your email!  
  
Fubby Buffy: hi, I'll try to read your story, but ah, lets just say internet café's scare the hell out of me (There was a mahoo, or a shim as mainlanders say)  
  
Naoko: I think you're a little confused about Hiei and Bui. Hiei's alive and well, and Bui's, well, he's not dead...Hiei spare him as you would say. (I bought those dvd's finally) Good luck with Neo ^____^  
  
Jada: It's been a while yeah? I don't know if you read this (it's soo hard to check email) still. Well if you do, Hi. Kurama says hi too. Well, more like Youko.  
  
Deadbeat: I dunno if I said this or not, but, the reason why Mina became a depresso is because she's been through a lot. And I know I changed some characters personality. I didn't mean to, but ya know, need someone to say one thing, then another to another. You get the idea. And Mina is a poor delusional kitsune. She hates Karasu insanely, but let's just say she wasn't right in the head at the time. Though, like I said before, even if it was a little extreme, everything has a purpose *evil grin*  
  
Everyone who thinks Mina and Karasu is a couple and that she and Kurama probably won't get back together: O' ye of little faith.  
  
I can't remember your name: WHO SAID I GAVE UP CLAIMS HUH?! By the way, don't be offended that I can't remember your name, it's just I happen to have the worst memory in the world and also seem to have Short-term Memory loss. That's what mom says anyway.  
  
Chapter 16: Kurama's decision  
  
Mina trudged up the path towards the tournament grounds. Togoru wasn't there she noticed. Bui, Karasu, and Elder Togoru were up ahead. The walk was a silent one. When they finally got up to the grounds, she silently slipped away from the others and positioned herself against the wall. She knew she wasn't supposed to be on the ground level, but she doubted anyone would mess with her. She was, after all, the chick on Togoru's team that has never lost a match before. Not even when the infamous Youko Kurama challenged her.  
  
She sighed as the Team Urameshi stepped on the field. Soon the team against them made their appearance. As the announcer, Koto made introductions, she studied the opposing team. To her, they looked like black KKK's.  
  
She smiled grimly at the pun in that. Black KKK's against white KKK's. Funny. As the two teams began to converse (not exactly friendly tones) Two people were unmasked. One had red hair. With a jolt, she recognized him as Jin. She had to grin. He was always so funny. In the couple of brief occasions she had met him, he made her laugh more than she thought had been possible and he had a cute Irish accent. She didn't recognize the other.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Jin was sitting down looking a bit agitated, though he hid it well in his relaxed expression. As they decided who was going step into the ring, a voice on the intercom announced that the Urameshi team needs a check-up or something.  
  
Mina felt herself turn red as the nurse came out of her medical tent. She was beautiful. Mina, herself, was very plain with cold green eyes, straight black hair and not many curves. Her face was hard instead of soft and she had scars in some places along with cuts and bruises. Her skin also bore a small tattoo on her shoulder that was hardly visible unless she undressed. It was of a nine-tailed fox. Her first boyfriend (she only had two in her life) dumped her because of her breast size. Remembering him made her grit her teeth in anger. Tori. In the end, he lay dead.  
  
Then, she went up to the boys (Mina was glowering at her) and said something. Genkai and Hiei went into her tent. To Mina's surprise, a barrier flared up and the woman was revealed. Mina growled. She was an enchantress.  
  
The woman had said Kuwabara was okay to fight though he looked like all of his bones were broken. Mina didn't think he looked fit. In fact, she thought that they might as well tell him that he can't fight for the rest of the week. But he didn't listen. Then the battle was on. At the end, Kuwabara was in worse shambles and Mina hadn't seen what had happened to the other guy (She fell asleep) Though he looked alive. (Okay, so I can't remember what happened to him. Let's just say he's the one who stops the other guy from torturing Kurama later)  
  
Mina edged closer to the ring so she could hear what was going on. (She didn't want to use demon hearing since the crowds were too loud) Kurama was saying something to Yusuke as he got into the ring. "....try to take on three. That'll leave you the leader." Mina pursed her lips. There was no way he could take on three. He was barely recovering from their experience. She prayed he'd be okay.  
  
There was a snigger and then a guy jumped up onto the ring. His black cloak went off with a 'swish'. Mina hid a grin behind her hand. Boy, that guy was ugly! The guys weapon was..... paintbrushes?! Mina snorted. This guy was a joke.  
  
As the battle dragged on, Mina's tension inside began to grow. For some reason, Kurama's leg wouldn't move! It was then she realized what was going on. This guy was the person who mixed his blood into the paint and placed the seals in them. She shivered. 'I hope he didn't take this guy for an idiot. He's going to be tough! No, Kurama wouldn't be that stupid...' She thought, but somehow, she wasn't too sure that he was going to win.  
  
Soon the outcome was down to this: Kurama was nearly fully immobile, and the other guy was getting cocky. Mina could feel her anger rising. Why the hell won't Kurama finish him off?! 'Unless he can't...' She thought for a fleeting moment, then brushed that aside. No, Kurama just wanted to learn some new strategy or something. That had to be it.  
  
From the snatches of the conversation she could hear, things were about to get ugly. Kurama can't move at all! From the expression on his face, he looked doomed. But there was something in his eyes she saw that made her feel reassured. He had a plan up his sleeve. And, as the paint-guy honed in for a blow, Kurama turned his head at the last moment. Vines whipped the other guy and he fell, blood spewing forth.  
  
But Mina felt that there was something wrong afoot. The guy was speaking. Seeing that the audience was quiet, she twitched her ear in their direction to listen in. "I managed to place the full binding spell on you (A/N: don't mind me, but I think he called it something else, but I no can remember, I barely even remember this match so excuse me if something is wrong) now, you can barely move and your spirit energy can't be used outside your body. Heh heh heh." The guy died laughing.  
  
Mina felt sick suddenly. She had a feeling she knew who was going to fight next. As a guy with silvery-blue hair with green-streaked bangs and blue-white eyes stepped into the ring, her worst fear was confirmed. Touya the ice master, part of a dark ninja group. (then again, so is like, everyone that is one their team.)  
  
The fight started rather quickly, as if Touya wanted to hurry and get this over with. He held one of his hands to his face, palm up and blew. Ice shards appeared and flew at Kurama who was trying to run. Mina noticed something he was doing while running. He was smearing his own blood over the paint, over the huge symbol on his chest. As he did it, he seemed to be able to move a little more, but not completely.  
  
She could see them converse once in a while, but the audience was too loud for her to hear them. After a while, Mina didn't want to watch any longer. She sat down and drew her knees to her chest and placed her forehead on them. When she looked up again, Touya was down. Kurama was on his feet, but his eyes were closed. Mina edged her way as close to the ring as she dared. He was asleep on his feet.  
  
Koto announced him the winner. As Yusuke was about to go into the ring, another guy came up. Mina growled. He reeked of B.O. and evil. He brushed Yusuke off and told Koto to announce the match. "But-" Koto protested. The guy glared. "He's in the ring still and standing, so it's fair. NOW, DO YOUR JOB!" Koto gulped and did as she was told. Mina made a mental note to talk to the announcer.  
  
Yusuke growled and looked around. Mina met his eyes and he glared at her. She was the one who had caused a lot of trouble. Mina could feel herself redden as he continued to give her the death glare. Then things got ugly. The guy began to punch and throw Kurama around, acting like a boy who was torturing his sister's doll or Barbie for enjoyment. (A/N: which is actually fun to do... unless it's yours, then you have rights to be pissed though it's more like action figures for me, or statues...)  
  
Koto redeemed herself a little in Mina's eyes by trying to count when Kurama was down as fast as she could so that the other guy would win the match or trying to argue with the other guy. "You're going to kill him!!" Koto shouted to him. Mina thought she heard "That's what I plan to do" from him, but she wasn't sure. Other then that, the guy paid no attention to Koto whatsoever.  
  
As he pelted Kurama more and more, torturing him and jeering at him, Mina could no longer take it. Suddenly there was a "Stop." And the guy looked up. "Look. If you do that you'll be killed. I don't think they care about being disqualified." The first guy said. He looked around. Mina had a Kunai knife in her teeth and her hands held twin daggers. She was in a full pose to kill in one strike. Yusuke had his index finger out, his traditional rei-ki pose.  
  
The murderous look in their eyes made the guy growl and throw Kurama out of the ring. Koto hurriedly counted and announced the other guy as the winner. Almost in unison, Mina and Yusuke bent over Kurama worriedly. "He's not dead." She said after checking his pulse.  
  
Yusuke didn't say anything as he helped lift Kurama to his feet and gently lay him down, his back against the back of the ring. "Are you okay, Kurama?" He asked quietly to Kurama. After a couple of moments and Kurama opened his eyes a little.  
  
"I'll live." He said softly, closing his eyes again. Yusuke looked at Mina scathingly.  
  
"Take care of him." He said to her and jumped into the ring.  
  
He looked as if he was going to murder the next person who came in contact to him. Mina was sure if he had been a dragon, the stadium would be on fire with the heat waves of anger coming from him. Koto announced the match breathlessly, and it started. Mina didn't pay attention. She knew Yusuke would win. The other guy's power had been weak.  
  
She gently brushed Kurama's bigger wounds with her finger, instantly healing them. Kurama's eyes opened. When they finally focused, Mina was blushing crimson. "Sorry about....I..." She could feel her throat beginning to close. Apologies never worked for her.  
  
Kurama gave a feeble smile. "It's okay. I've been through worse." He shifted slightly, wincing in pain, but not crying out.  
  
Mina swallowed hard and said softly, "I was just really confused. There is no love between me and him. Just hatred from me."  
  
Kurama didn't answer right away. "I shouldn't.... have run off like that, I should have listened. I'm the one who is sorry." He said slowly.  
  
Mina sighed. "Oh, don't act so goody-goody all the time. I know you were mad. Let's just forget about it for now. I still need to heal you." She added with a grin.  
  
Kurama smiled. "Right. I just wanted you to know, I've been remembering. I never knew you and him were so close." Mina touched another wound, making it heal.  
  
"Y-yeah. We were pretty close. Though he hated it when I used to heal him. He said he felt as if I was babying him and he could take care of himself." She closed her eyes as if remembering something that she wished would happen again.  
  
"You were with his band of thieves? So you knew Kuronue." Kurama said.  
  
Mina snorted. "Yeah I knew him. If there was one ever touched in the head, it's him. He was so confused half the time about his feelings for Lara; I nearly had to slap some sense into him. And no, I wasn't in his band of thieves. Kuronue and him thought that woman as thieves would only cause trouble. They also thought that woman were only good for brewing beer, sleeping with and as maids. I showed Youko a thing or two about my feelings. I think that was the first time he got a black eye...." Mina said thoughtfully after a second.  
  
Kurama laughed a little. "Oh really? So you showed him that woman can fight better than most men?" He raised a brow.  
  
Mina smirked. "Yeah, especially Lara gave them some other reasons. Her demon form was a bat. She could detect all sorts of sounds and use it against them. Once she got them caught in a trap since they pissed her off. I think she left them hanging there for a couple of days without any food or water. They couldn't get down since only the person who tied the knot or made the trap could undo it."  
  
Kurama was trying to stand. Mina shoved him down roughly with one hand, causing all of the cuts to heal where she had touched him. "Oh, no you don't. Your ass is staying right there." She said firmly.  
  
Kurama winced at her use of language. "Better language makes a person look better..." He said. Mina growled in response, tearing up strips of cloth from her sleeves to bind his arm. It was so bruised, he could barely move it.  
  
By the time she was done, Yusuke had won the match. (Mina had to hold her nose for a while since the B.O. from the other guy had been so strong till the wind finally blew it away) Jin stepped in the ring. Mina growled as she made another mental note. 'Make sure to kick Jin's butt for choosing that team member.' She thought.  
  
She then remembered the weapons that were lying on the ground. She tucked them safely away in her kimono before turning back to the match. Jin was making Yusuke laugh. Yusuke kept trying to keep a straight face, but it wasn't working. He grinned.  
  
At first, the match seemed sort of playful. Jin flying in the air, avoiding Urameshi. Then at one point, he flew up so high, Mina couldn't see him. Then things got serious. Jin started to use his wind techniques and Urameshi was ready to pull off another Rei-ki. When he did, Jin had an odd expression on his face that made Mina want to laugh. "You don't make bombs go BOOM in your face Urameshi!!" He yelled, looking like he just had a heart-attack.  
  
When Mina looked down again to Kurama, he was sleeping. She brushed his hair from his eyes and wiped some blood from his face. 'At least he's at peace and I know he won't bleed to death. Which is just as well, they have another match soon.' She thought. Mina continued to watch the match. On normal bases, she would have been interested, but now, she felt just plain bored. And she knew she was in for it as soon as she walked through the exit. Karasu, with out doubt, knew her every thought. Oh how she wished she had been right in the head at the time!  
  
Suddenly Kurama's eyes opened. "You shouldn't think of things that aren't kind to yourself." He said to her. Mina drew back in surprise.  
  
"How in the name of Kami did you know what I was thinking?!" She demanded. Kurama smiled wearily.  
  
"When I was sleeping I could hear your thoughts. I didn't understand at first, then I realized that you and his, Youko's, mating bond hadn't lifted when you and Karasu, er... and I suppose because that means you are still suffering from a great trauma that happened with him, like loosing him perhaps."  
  
Mina was silent for a second then said, "That means. I and Karasu don't have one..." She brightened. 'That clears up so much.' She thought.  
  
"Not necessarily." Kurama said in turn to her thoughts. "Once you get over it, your bond will be with the last person...." He trailed off, watching her expression. She wore a mask of hatred.  
  
She let out a sound that sounded like something between a hiss and a sigh. "I hate this, honestly I do." She said.  
  
"No, you hate yourself, which you shouldn't." He corrected her.  
  
Mina growled. "You should be resting." She said gruffly.  
  
Kurama laughed. "No, I am quite healed thanks to you." He said, opening his kimono a little. She saw that the skin was smooth, not even a scar.  
  
"Whoa, not even my best patient left without a scar." Kurama gave her a grin as he covered himself.  
  
"Youko has improved for the last 30 years." He said.  
  
Mina took a deep breath at the mention of his name. "Y-yeah. I guess he did better without me around to hound him." She faked a smile, trying to make a joke. Kurama's grin disappeared.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way."  
  
Mina didn't seem to brighten. "Yeah." She said softly, as if she was somewhere else. It took her a moment to realize that the match was over. Yusuke was making his way towards them, his clothes ripped in a lot of places. "Can you walk?" He asked quietly to Kurama who nodded. When he looked up again, Mina had gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Mina walked towards the hotel slowly, a feeling of sorrow overcame her. Youko. He was always such a testy subject around her. She knew it wasn't his fault, but she couldn't help but blame him rather than his partner who had disliked her beyond reason. 'He left because of you. You told him to leave.' A small voice said inside her head. She growled at it. 'No I didn't. He left because Kuronue wanted to keep us apart.' She argued. 'He gave up remember? No, you got angry because he used you in a demonstration to Kuronue that you weren't going to take orders from anyone but him. You didn't like that did you?' It said with a sneer.  
  
Mina clenched a fist at the memory. 'I got over it. We made up and he said that he just lost his temper.' She said firmly, though she felt doubt creep into her brain. 'A ha! You see, you never did get over it. Even after a couple of years later.' The voice said, drilling her brain. She pounded a tree in frustration, making it split. "God....damn... head." She said through clenched teeth. Before she could take it out on another tree, her fist was pulled back and she was turned around. She was face-to-face with Karasu.  
  
"Hello Mina. Nice day for making toothpicks is it?" He said pleasantly. Mina didn't do anything. She was frozen. There was no doubt Kurama's blood on her hands and chest, and she reeked of him. His red-black eyes burned into hers. "So, I see you were interacting with Kurama. Too bad, he'll die when he faces me. Don't you forget that." He said, then disappeared, leaving her standing there blinking stupidly, her fist still in the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ The Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jin was walking in a clearing, Touya beside him. "Nice day for a stroll isn' it? Reminds me of' the trees back home', tossing in the wind here and there I might say." He said smiling.  
  
"It's too bad that you won't get this island, after all, you did lose to Urameshi." came Touya's smooth and calm, cold voice.  
  
"Ah, don't be such a stick in the mud. There is always' other' chances." was Jin's cheerful reply.  
  
"I wouldn't be countin' on it. If Urameshi grows stronger, he'll be barking up every tournament that hands out prizes like this' one." said Chu from behind. Beside him was Rinku, the yo-yo kid.  
  
Jin gave a sniff and drew back. "I think someone' had one too many pints." He said, making Touya draw back a little too. Suddenly, there was a 'whoosh' of wind and Jin was thrown to his back, a snarling kitsune female on his chest.  
  
"You bastard! How could you even have such a scumbag on your team?!" She shouted at him. She had what were his clothes balled up in her two fists, her knees on either side of his torso. She glared menacingly at him.  
  
"Why, if it ain't Mina. Been a while hasn't it?" Jin said with a grin.  
  
"An acquaintance of yours?" asked Touya with a hint of amusement.  
  
"Oy, don't you' 'member her? Tis Mina!" Jin said with a laugh.  
  
Touya raised a brow. "Oh yes, I remember her now. I didn't recognize her through the differences of clothes and manners. Not to mention appearance." He added.  
  
Mina looked down at herself and blushed. She was wearing one of her shorter kimono's that showed a great deal of leg. And when they first met, she hadn't worn any make-up and had been very polite. "Well now, I didn't know we had gotten on such friendly terms. Though you're' showin' a deal more than you ought." Jin said, still laughing. She understood that he was indicating she was leaning a tad too far down and close towards him.  
  
Mina got off of him quickly, though she didn't stop her menacing glare. "So what were' yeh yellin about when you came shriekin out of no where?" Jin asked.  
  
"That bastard on your team. The one who nearly killed Y- Kurama." She had stopped herself from saying Youko. She knew he was not him, no matter how much she was reminded of him through his eyes. Jin got up and started to dust himself.  
  
"I didn' pick him. Ask the other guy' about that. Though' I think he's already left...you know, I had a much better view from down there." He teased.  
  
Mina socked him in the jaw. "Hardy har har." She said sarcastically.  
  
"So who is this pretty shelia?" Chu asked, making Mina turn 'round.  
  
"I am not pretty." She said through gritted teeth. She never did understand men, plus this guy reeked of alcohol.  
  
"Her name is Mina. She is on the team of Togoru." Touya said, introducing her in his soft voice.  
  
Jin was getting up slowly as he said, "Oh, on their team now are yeh? Their team' is in the hurricane winds. Urameshi doesn't stand o' chance."  
  
Mina nearly flung her kunai knives at him for that remark. "Shut it. They have qualities and skills they haven't shown yet. Besides, who's one to talk? You lost to Urameshi yourself."  
  
Rinku laughed. "Kuwabara doesn't stand a chance. He was really pathetic, I was his first opponent." He said.  
  
Mina growled. "Yeah I suppose. He'll have to work harder...." She trailed off, looking behind Jin. Her ears flattened. For a brief moment, very brief moment, she thought she had seen Kuronue pass in between the trees. 'No but it can't be him. He was dead the last I heard of him.' She thought.  
  
Shaking herself, she turned to Jin and Touya again. "So who's the kid and drunk?" She asked.  
  
"The name is Chu." Chu said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"And I'm Rinku lady. Don't call me a kid!" Rinku said gruffly.  
  
"I'm sorry to say but, winning a match with an idiot like Kuwabara doesn't change the fact you're still a kid." Mina said with suppressed laughter.  
  
"So, Jin, what brings you to the Dark Tournament anyway?" She asked.  
  
Touya sighed. Jin grinned. "Just a nice place to settle' down in'. Would you care' to join me'?" He asked, laughing. Mina gave him a death glare.  
  
"No, and I don't plan to. I have someone already." She said irritated.  
  
"And that is Kurama is it not?" said Touya, making her jump.  
  
"H-how did you know?" She demanded shakily.  
  
"It is easy to read behind the eyes. When you said his name, you changed your expression for a second. He was also talking about how he has hardly just started to step into the light. I suppose he meant you." Touya said coolly. "I also doubt you would have jumped Jin if you did not care for him." He added.  
  
Mina looked down with difficulty. Whenever she stared into Touya's eyes, it was like finding yourself lost in a mountain of ice and there was no where to run. Trapped. It always made her think of how she felt, lost and confused, though Touya's eyes held no emotion in them.  
  
"Y-yeah. But, I daresay, if you mention it to anyone, I'll smash you into the concrete so you'll never say anything again." Mina said with a menacing growl. She was looking more towards Rinku and Chu however.  
  
"Don't look at us, love. I ain't a squealer." Chu said. Rinku just looked away.  
  
"So is that a challenge?" Touya asked. Mina glared, drilling his cold, icy blue gaze with her fiery emerald one. He didn't blink or back down as most do.  
  
"Try me." She said, pulling out her weapons, the kunai knives and extending her claws.  
  
"Oh, c'mon you two. Just give' it a rest now will yeh!" Jin interrupted, stepping in between them so that their glares were cut off from each other. "Keh." Was all Mina said as she sat down on the grass cross-legged and kept her eyes on Touya who stood, his arms crossed, but she could tell he was poised for a fight.  
  
"Well now. It's a gettin' late. And I'll be off, see ya around." Chu said and was gone.  
  
"I'm leaving as well. See ya Jin." Mina said quietly. "Touya." With a quick, angry nod, Mina disappeared.  
  
"Aw, Touya. You still' can't put yer differences aside now can yeh?" Jin said. Touya shrugged, already heading out of the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Kurama woke, a feeling of dread swept over him. He felt that something wasn't right. He was pulsing slightly, in all of the places that his cuts had healed because of Mina. At first, he thought it was hormones. But no, it was a slightly different feeling. A feeling that had been buried for over 30 years... or so he felt. As he walked to the bathroom, he found himself face-to-face with the mirror. Only, it wasn't his reflection staring back at him.  
  
Author: Cliff hanger, cliff hanger, cliff hanger, cliff hanger! Don't ya just love me? No, I still haven't gotten over that habit of making cliffies. But ah, don't worry, this next chapter will answer plenty of unanswerable questions! ^____^ Ain't I nice? By the way, I hope you have nothing against the KKK joke I made. I didn't mean nothing. I mean, my mother's fiancé is African-American for crying out loud! Oh yeah, just so I spare ye the justice of anxiety, I have a preview:  
  
Mina could feel her heart beating with excitement. 'He's back. I can't believe it, he's back!' She thought, turning around in a circle. She hugged herself. Never in her dreams had she thought she'd meet up with him again. Finally, finally, she could take back all of the things she hadn't meant to say, to feel his touch, have him hold her in his arms.... She sighed at the thought. 'Thank you Jesus for killin' Satan and allowing me justice.' She thought. Togoru had banned her from seeing Kurama, but he hadn't banded her from seeing him. 


	17. Through the looking glass into the reuni...

SAD KITSUNE LOVE  
  
Author: ....wooo, internet...soon......snaps out of it Hello! OO I miss all of my friends!!  
  
Chapter 17: Through the looking glass into the reunion  
  
Kurama just stared at his reflection for a long time. The kitsune on the other side gave him a mocking smile. "Lost your nerve already Suuichi?" Youko asked.  
  
"In all my days...this can't be possible." Kurama said, placing a wondering hand on the mirror. His hand met a sharp claw. He quickly jerked his hand back at his side, his mouth slightly open.  
  
"Interesting look, it fits. The reason why this happened is because of Mina." Youko said, leaning against a wall and watching Kurama carefully.  
  
"How could she have done anything like this? Can you get out of...there...?" Kurama didn't really have a word for where Youko was standing.  
  
"She did this by accident, by wishing on Foxfire I believe and no, only if you transform into me I am free or if you take my place. You can't exist in a place where you are dead or have your other self living." Youko said, placing his chin in his claw. "Though I thought you'd know that, since you still have some of my knowledge."  
  
"I've lost much of it. It comes back only as clips of information."  
  
"I thought as much. Now...I want to see her." Youko said in a demanding tone looking sideways at Kurama who suddenly felt fully ningen.  
  
"How? I don't know how to transform or how to take your place! Besides, she's...upset..." Kurama said, suddenly nervous. He didn't know how he felt talking to himself. Was he always this intimidating when talking to a lower thief or rouge?  
  
"So you decide to take her?"  
  
"What? No, it just... happened..." Kurama was feeling very uncomfortable.  
  
"Of course...you couldn't help but be drawn to her. She was my mate, so of course my reincarnation would want her..." He seemed to be talking to himself instead of Kurama.  
  
He suddenly gave him a sharp glance. "She's been with another guy."  
  
"Karasu." Within that one word he spoke of volumes of hatred and loathing.  
  
"You've grown attached to her, yet you know you cannot have her... interesting..." Youko gave him a thoughtful glance. "I know of how to switch us. You just have to step into here as I step out."  
  
Kurama looked at him dubiously. "I don't know, how do I know if I can come back here again?"  
  
Youko shrugged in a very un-Youko-like way. "It comes to if I want to leave or not. Though, I believe there is a way for us to both exist..." He came back to his cold thoughtful expression.  
  
"....Mina is... thinking of you as we speak." Kurama said quietly, though Youko noticed the thickness in his voice anyway.  
  
"It's her choice between me and you. But, I want to see her before she has to make her decision...I...have some things I need to say that I didn't when I was alive." Youko said, and Kurama looked at him sharply. Youko gave him a cold glance and they were both thinking the same thing, they were acting different than how they were accustomed to.  
  
"I think..." Kurama took a deep breath and started again, "I will go into that place, but I can only request that you make it no longer than half a day."  
  
Youko nodded briskly and started to step out and Kurama stepped in. "How will you meet with her?" Kurama asked once he was on the other side of the mirror. He found the surroundings quite odd.  
  
"So you really don't remember. We have a special way to communicate." Youko said, then suddenly whistled, a noise that sounded quite strange but rang throughout the hotel and through the trees. It was like the noise of plants in the wind mixed with an animal cry, weird combination. "She heard...I'll see you in half a day."  
  
Mina's head snapped up as she heard the whistle. 'Youko...' She thought her heart beating. She remembered how Togoru had forbade her to meet with the ningen, but he hadn't said anything about meeting with a yokai. She ran to the place the whistle had called out from, telling her where to go. Before she made it there though, she stopped in the middle of a clearing to think.  
  
Mina could feel her heart beating with excitement. 'He's back. I can't believe it, he's back!' She thought, turning around in a circle. She hugged herself. Never in her dreams had she thought she'd meet up with him again. Finally, finally, she could take back all of the things she hadn't meant to say, to feel his touch, have him hold her in his arms.... She sighed at the thought. She shook herself and walked slowly the rest of the way  
  
When she got there, he was sitting on a rock, looking up at the sky. She took in a shuddering breath and ran to him, thoughts of it being an illusion blown away. He turned to face her and she stopped about a couple of feet away.  
  
"Been a while hasn't it? I'm real." He said. If a passerby had overheard this, they would have been confused, but it was actually him and hers code to say, I'm here for real. When they hardly got to see each other for ten years, Mina hadn't believed it was really him for the first time, so they had created the code.  
  
She smiled and came rushing up to him, hugging him tightly. He placed his arms loosely around her, and once she got over her disbelief, he kissed her. By then Mina had settled down, her feelings coming at her from all sides, and did her best to block them. "It's been nearly thirty years now..." She managed finally.  
  
"Well, fifteen of them I wasn't exactly myself." Youko said, making her laugh. Mina didn't really understand why things were so awkward between them. There last reunion had been much more....dramatic if you could call it that and much more romantic. She had a feeling it was because of two things, a) Kurama and Karasu and b) the oath that said she wouldn't so much as look at another guy that she took.  
  
They sat in silence for a long time, neither having the heart to break it and disturb the other's enjoyment for just having the other near them. "I only have half a day, it was all I could be granted." He said finally.  
  
"Oh...I see..." Mina said. A few moments passed in awkward silence.  
  
"Why didn't you come back?!" Youko suddenly asked her in a tone that said he might as well be shouting.  
  
"Because your stupid partner wouldn't let me you dumbass!!! Besides, you said yourself you didn't want me around!" Mina shouted back.  
  
"I was just mad!"  
  
"Because I was mad at Kuronue?! Psh, even Lara had better sense!"  
  
"I thought you knew me better than that!!"  
  
"You thought?! All I knew was you were angry at me for something your stupid jerk for a partner did!"  
  
"Doesn't explain why you didn't come back!"  
  
"Because you pissed me off more than you should have!! I thought you'd be happy without me having to play nurse all the time! You knew better than to go farther than what you said!"  
  
"I was just telling the truth about your looks!! You even said it yourself!" They went on fighting for about another hour, till finally Youko just placed her into his arms and gave her a squeeze, and they both sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry you're still angry about that. I wanted to come back...but...our mating bond was weak so I didn't know if you wanted me back or not." Mina said, wiping away the tears that sprung and nuzzling against him.  
  
"Yeah well..." He trailed off because they both knew what he was thinking and trying to say. Sorry.  
  
"I'm sorry about....Karasu...I suppose you know what happened." Mina said quietly.  
  
"Yes. I just want to know, why? You always told me that you wouldn't pay any attention to any other guy."  
  
"It was a mistake, and I know it. It just happened...It's hard to explain, but, I still love you..." she said, trailing off. Those words were hard to say. She couldn't explain why if someone asked her though.  
  
"My time is half over." He said quietly into the silence.  
  
"Well, we could spend it here talking, or we can spend it doing other things..." Mina said slyly.  
  
Youko gave her an interested look. "Such as?"  
  
"Well, you can try and catch me for one!" She said as she leapt up and danced out of reach.  
  
Youko rolled his eyes and made a lunge for her but she dodged. "If there are two things I've learned it's that men underestimate women and how to dodge a clumsy attempt." Mina said with a teasing grin.  
  
Youko growled and made another attempt to grab her. She danced out of reach again and stuck out her tongue. "Come on, you can do better than that!" She taunted.  
  
He scowled and side stepped in front of her. She raised a brow and dodged to the left and made a feint to the right and ran. He tried to catch her for a better part of an hour till she finally slowed and he ran into her and recovered by scooping her up and kissing her. "Well finally!" She said once they broke it off.  
  
"You've changed since we last seen each other." He said when he put her down. She closed her eyes and heaved a great sigh.  
  
"Yeah, well, when I left I went back home. I ruled for a couple of years, got enslaved for being stubborn, became a maid... it can change a person." She said.  
  
Youko's ears flicked suddenly and his head turned to the left. "What is it?" Mina asked, flicking her ears in the same direction as he placed his arms around her. Her eyes narrowed as she realized what 'it' was. Karasu was coming. "Oh drat, he always has the WORST of timings!" She complained as he drew nearer.  
  
"Nice to see you are at least with another yokai. Though, he looks dispensable enough, a mere pretty-boy." Karasu said in his drawling voice, stepping into the clearing. Mina felt Youko tense, his muscles hard as stone.  
  
"Don't worry about him, leave it to the tournament." Mina whispered in Youko's ear. He acted as if he didn't hear her.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet the guy who seduced my mate. Too bad the spell didn't make her love you, eh?" Youko said coolly, surveying his rival. Mina stayed quiet, watching Karasu's movements. She could feel Youko's and she knew that whatever Karasu could say, he would pay for it.  
  
"Spell? What spell? All I did was place some persuasion on the slut." Karasu answered, his eyes narrowing. Mina tensed at the comment, but a touch from Youko calmed her. Karasu wasn't worth it.  
  
"Leave it for the match. I'll see you in the finals." Youko said through gritted teeth. He gently began to lead Mina away from the clearing.  
  
"Coward! Scared that you're going to die facing me! A runt like you won't last to the finals!" Karasu shouted to them. Youko turned with a snarl, his amber eyes flashing red. He pinned Karasu to a tree, his fingers enclosed on his throat. "I'd kill you know but it wouldn't be fair for you comrades to miss your death. So I'm going to let you go. Never try something on Mina again." He said angrily, dropping Karasu to the floor. Karasu watched them go through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Youko...will I ever get to see you again?" Mina asked, nuzzling his neck in farewell. "I'm not sure." He said, his voice filled with regret. He gave her one last long, passionate kiss before he disappeared into the trees. Mina wiped away the tears that formed and started back to her own hotel, depressed.  
  
Author: sorry to leave ya hangin, but don't worry, I'll get another chapter out soon. 


	18. The heat of battle amongst themselves

Author: Yeah yeah, I haven't been on for quite some time, but that was because I never had internet access. But guess what? I do now! 24/7! Yaay! No more scary internet café's!

Oh yeah... I am very pissed about what happened to High School. I have a feeling someone reported that story to be a bitch since we got into a fight. That story was one of my best, my first, and never had anything bad about it. But if any of you just somehow happened to have it saved on your computer, could you PLEASE email it to me? I'm . It was one of my favorites I had ever created. I'll try to redo it again, but I've forgotten a lot I had put into it.

To all of my old internet buddies: Would you please give me your new or old addresses? I still got my AIM! I really miss talking to ya'll. And I'm open to any new friends too

Sorry, this chapter's gonna be kinda short...

Chapter 17: The heat of battle amongst themselves

When Mina got into the hotel, there was Karasu, waiting with younger Togoru. 'Oh great, just my luck.' She thought.

"I've been told you were with Youko, who should be dead." Togoru said calmly, his eyes penetrating hers.

"Yes. You told me I couldn't see the ningen. Youko is a yokai who is not on the Urameshi team by all rights." Mina pointed out. 'Well, if you count out that he and Kurama are the same person...' She thought.

"You allowed him to attack a teammate."

"So? You attack me all the time and no one does anything about it. Besides I'm not exactly fond of Karasu..." She muttered the last bit under her breath, but she knew he heard.

Karasu rubbed his neck. "He said he was going to make it to the finals in the tournament. To do so you need a team. So which team is he on?" Karasu sneered.

Mina shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? He just showed up." She said irritably. She pushed through them. "I'm going to take a nap." With that, she left.

When she was out of ear shot Karasu tensed. "She lies!" He hissed.

"Calm down. She will learn her place soon enough. The finals are only two days away."

Mina yawned as she woke. Time for the semi-finals. Oh joy. 'At least Urameshi has to go first. I'm not ready yet to fight.' She thought. She went into the bathroom, took a long, luxurious shower, dressed and finally, went downstairs. Everyone was gone. 'Good thing too. I can finally eat in peace.'

Suddenly, she shivered. There was a strange presence in the air. It was coming from the stadium. With a shock, Mina realized what it was. It was Youko's aura, except it was different. He was in Kurama's body. Well, when he had come to see her, he still had the feel of what he had been thirty years ago. Now, it was the thirty years later smell.

She wanted to ponder on it, but realized that it would be a waste of time. Mina stretched and shook herself fully awake. "Okay now, time to-"

"Time to stop talking to yourself." Came a cool female voice.

"Oh, Kumaru... I didn't hear you." Mina said mildly.

Kumaru smiled sardonically. "I think we have to have a little talk about what I had said earlier. Killing the team...It'll have to take place soon."

Mina shook her head. "I'm sorry but I-I think that we shouldn't. It wouldn't be fair to Urameshi."

Kumaru smiled. "I thought you'd say that Mina. But there's one problem. What about your match against the Urameshi team?"

"What about it?"

"You do realize that you're going to have to fight one of their members."

Mina blinked. She had forgotten. "I guess I'll make it so they win on purpose without making it too obvious." She yawned widely. "Aren't you supposed to be cheering on Hiei or something?"

Once the semi-finals were over, most of the team stood depressed and the other stood mildly amused. It was obvious which of the two were which. Mina was walking through the woods when it happened. She felt a strong gust of wind pick up, but she ignored it. It wasn't until she felt a huge energy swelling in the atmosphere.

She turned around quickly and realized instantly what was going in. Genkai....tears sprung into her eyes as she felt the surge of energy. To her surprise, she smelled Kurama nearby...

Kurama looked up from the seeds he was sorting through. Genkai's scent faded. He figured it out immediately. 'Genkai...' He thought sadly. Suddenly, a certain female kitsune was passing by. More like walking right up to him.

"Genkai...she's-?" She asked, her eyes questioning.

Kurama nodded slowly. "Genkai...she is no more." He said calmly.

He suddenly found Mina in his arms, hugging him tightly. He lifted her chin and wiped away her tears. "It'll be okay." He said in a soothing voice.

He kissed her gently and he felt Mina slowly relax. "Kurama...are you ready?" Mina asked softly suddenly, her voice muffled since she had placed her head onto his chest.

"I will be. Don't worry." He replied back, even though in his mind, he was afraid.

"Youko could always do it if you can't." Mina said, voicing his thoughts exactly. Mina's ears twitched. "I'm being called to a meeting, sorry." She said, reluctantly leaving his warmth behind as she headed back towards the hotel again. There, Togoru told her of the plans.

That night, Mina couldn't sleep. She was afraid for Kurama, but she was afraid of her emotions as well. She wanted Youko so badly, yet she still liked Kurama. It was a hard choice. She sighed and walked down to the lounge. Unfortunately, she saw Karasu down there as well.

He smirked at her and when she sat down on the far side of the room, he came to join her. "You are still mine and nothing can change that." He whispered softly.

"Shut up." Mina snapped. Karasu ignored her and grabbed her and kissed her roughly. "Let me go!" She shouted.

"Like hell." Karasu said, kissing her again as she struggled violently.

Mina could feel her eyes burning red...

As Yusuke and his team (Kumaru, Hiei, Kurama, him, Kuwabara) walked out onto the field, he realized instantly something wrong was taking place. Team Togoru still wasn't on the field and they had been ten minutes late.

Kurama's stomach clenched in worry as the announcer Juri announced Team Urameshi. Team Togoru was announced right after and their door opened dramatically. He couldn't believe what he saw. Karasu and Togoru had Mina chained up, Karasu holding the links.

Author: MWA HAA HAA! That is all for now. The next chappie is the second to the last chapter BTW. But er...there's gonna be a sequal, so don'tcha worry. I hope to update soon! I have internet now! Woooo.....

Please review it helps me update faster! If you don't I'll discontinue it and leave you hanging forever! MWA HAA HAA! At least till I hit 170! So yeah.....Review or else!


End file.
